Tutti i miei sbgali
by briar black death rose
Summary: Ever since the winter war ended, Orihime has come to terms with her feelings over a certain espada. The fact that he is dead no longer helps. One day when she goes shopping sensing that reitsu that seemed so much like him they meet. Love is on the horizon as well as troubles ahead and gained powers
1. Chapter 1

_The last words Ohrime remebered hearing from Ulquiorra was_

_'Do I scare you women?' Ulquiorra asked_

_'I'm not afraid' said Orihime "I'm not afraid.'_

_His gaze bore into Orihime's and his lip started to move._

_'I see..' said Ulqiourra._

_Her heart aching as she watched Ulquiorra reach out to her as he dissolved from hisregular form. He had the legs like he would in his resurected form and some of the body but you could see his very pale skin and normal he had treated her harshly with her treats she had not feared the espada. Quiet the opposite, She had always thought she had certain feelings towards Ichigo Kurosaki the visard who still conidered himseld the substitute shinigami she could only respond to what my heart said. Orihime had done that almost. She wanted to tell him she loved him. Orihime had waited when no one was looking and took off a necklace she wore that no one knew about. She had kept it in her pocket and placed it where Ulquiorra had died and burried it in the sound. For the man she loved. He would now have it forever carrying her heart._

Orihime woke from her dream with tears in her eyes. The two people she loved had become hollows. Sora her brother and Ulquiorra though techincally he was an Espada before she even knew him as a human. She missed him and once she got home from Soul Society she cried herself to sleep. She told no one not even Rukia about her love for the fourth espada. She did tell Sora and her family though but they could never reveal her secret. Orihime wasn't afraid to talk to the pictures for one reason. She had gotten great at sensing spiritual pressure. The days had gone by. Sometimes Nel-san would come out of a garganta and would visit Ichigo and the others and sometimes she would see Rukia. Ichigo still had his powers and Grimmjow had managed to survive somehow. It had shocked Ichigo since he though when Nnoitra did that cheap though he though Grimmjow being dead. Grimmjow and Ichigo had fallen and love and were currently dating. It somewhat hurt Rukia since she had a slight crush on the shinigami but soon got over it when she had started falling for her childhood friend Renji Abari. Orihime was left to forever be lonely. She tried to date Ishida but they both agreed it was going nowhere. He treated her as his sister though using his quincy powers to protect her when she had used her shielding powers. Orihime gained a little power since the winter war but we all knew she could never defeat anythign like a fraccione. Maybe adhuches if she were lucky. I had the fifth seat in Ukitaki's squad and managed well. Orihime couldn't harm the fifth seat because she didn't have the heart in her but she did it anyways then healing the fifth seat apologizing afterwards. Ukitake said Orihime would most likely be in fourth seat when she went to soul society but he was wrong. Orihime planned on getting stronger once she obtained her own zanpukto. She would hope she still had her flower power too so that it would help. Yeah kido seemed great but all her human life she would be relying on her flowers to survive. Sighing Orihime got dressed and got ready for the summer. She decided to go shopping for cloths and some food.

_What should I buy today. Maybe a nice dress for the summer. One that went to my knee's. For food maybe I could get bean paste and some bread. _

Orihime knew she didn't eat like a regular person would but she didn't mind. The food tasted really good anyways and she didn't matter what others thought of her. Walking into a clothing store Orihime felt a similar reistu in the back of the shop and she followed it. It was a clothing store for male and female. She knew it wasn't Tatsuki since she knew that one well along with it not being Ichigo's. Maybe Ishida's or even Chad's. Orihime walked to the back to see a man with black hair though. The man turned around nad she saw deep green eyes star into her grey ones.

"U...Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

It had to be him. The boy had the green tear line streaks from his eyes to his jaw line but not the hollow hole or arrancar mask. Orihime stepped forward slightly shaking.

"Are you afraif?" the boy said.

"No," said Orihime," how are you alive. What happened?"

"Come with me," he said.

Orihime did as he said and followed her to the back of the shop. He turned around looking at her motioning for her to come forward.

"I do not know what happened," he said," but I went to a man named Kiskue Uruhuara and asked him for a gigia as you people would call it. I stalked Grimmjow and found him making him tell me how he was visable. I made him swear not to tell or I would kill him. Somehow I still manage to have my espada powers. Neliel and her fraccione ran into me when I had awoken. I told them I would kill them if they did not leave me be. Or if they told the subsititue shinigami trash that I was alive. I refused to show my prescene until today. Because..."

"Oh I missed you Ulquiorra," Orihime said while fighting off the tears.

"Do not cry Orihime," he said.

She nodded her head and moved closer to Ulquiorra and he pulled something out of his pocket. The necklace. Orhime gasped.

"Y...You found it?" Orihime asked shocked.

"Yes," he said.

Ulquiorra pulled Orhime into her arms and then kissed her lips lightly and she kissed back. The tears slid down her cheeks. She though that she would never find love but her Ulquiorra was kissing her.

"I love you," Orihime whispered


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you," Orihime whispered.

Ulquiorra moved back to look into Orihime's grey watery eyes. Orihime's heart jerked slightly as the happiness she felt she loved Ulquiorra and finally got to tell him. His green eyes looked into hers. Her emotions were sensed by him.

"I love you too Orihime," Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra missed Orihime to be honest. He never thought he would fall for a human but he did. He fell for the girl he was sent to capture and kill on sight when Aizen had no use for her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out today?" Orihime asked," I know a nice little cafe."

"Only if you want me there," Ulquiorra said.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Okay then I will go with you," he said.

Orihime smiled. She had not felt so happy in a long time.

"I love you Orihime," Ulquiorra said," I promise to be with you."

His hand moved up to Orihime's cheek where he rubbed the pad of his thumb on her cheek. He did not know how to do romance but had learned as he was looking around the human world. He watched the civilians as male and females would hold hands, kiss and do other things.

"I am sorry for causing you so much pain," he said," all the tears and sadness I left you as I died."

"Do not apologize," Orihime said," it was my own fault. I needed to protect the others so they would not die then Ichigo came to rescue me he thought to protect me. He fought to save me from you."

"I still need to apologize," he said," I was not there for you. Yet when I was alive you never feared me because you knew your friends would come to save you. Even if you did die you would not fear me."

"I love you," she said.

"what will happen when the soul society finds out?" he asked," they are not to fond with Espada."

"They can't do anything," she said," they didn't hurt Grimmjow."

"Yes but that is because that substitute shinigami saved the world," he said.

"Well I know I will get Rukia-chan on my side and Ishida," she said," they want to see me happy. Which means I also have lieutenant Renji on my side and possible captain Kukichi on my side."

"I hope you're right," he said.

When Orihime placed her hand over Ulquiorra's he thought for sure she would rip his hand off but instead she lightly touched his hand and placed the hands to her side as she held mine. Ulquiorra had been an hollow for so long not knowing what it felt like to be warm or feel warmth. Orihime's heat made him smile. He did not like to have physical contact with people. He did not touch Grimmjow much when he saw him and not even Kiskue when he got the gigia. He swore there was something wrong with the man. He was so serious when he fought but then would become goofy.

"Would you like to go now?" she asked.

"That would be fine," Ulquiorra said.

They began to walk to the cafe and she felt the happiness in her heart one she had not felt in years.

"How come I could not sense you?" Orihime asked.

"Like I said I did not want to be found," he said," I had to hide from the soul reapers so I suppressed my spiritual pressure even when I was in Las noches so no one would tell when I came out of the garganta. I only sent out a small release of my spiritual pressure to draw you in. I needed to see you ever since I saw the necklace and felt your spiritual pressure on it."

Ulquiorra released Orihime's hand to place the necklace around his neck. There was one bead and if Ulquiorra's hollow hole was there it would be in the centre of it. Orihime smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are amazing," Orihime told him.

"Yes," said Ulquiorra," but your strength is even greater."

They continued to walk to the cafe hand in hand when they stood outside it.

"Would you like to sit inside our outside?" Orihime asked.

"What would you like?" asked Ulquiorra.

"To sit in the sun but," she started to say.

"Then we shall sit outside," he said.

Orihime just could not get her smile off her face. He was so sweet. They were seated by a male waiter.

"What would you like to drink?" the waiter asked looking only at Orihime.

"A water please," Orihime said," what would you like Ulquiorra?"

"Green tea," Ulquiorra said.

"Ulquiorra," the waiter scoffed," sounds like a chick name? Are you a girl."

"Obviously I am male," said Ulquiorra," I am a male since I am holding this lovely woman's hand."

"Hey hon why don't you ditch emo," said the waiter," come with me after your shift ends and I can show you some fun."

"Be quiet you trash," said Ulquiorra," that is not how you adress her. I am her date and you are the staff. Treat her appropriately or I will have to go inside with her and report to your manage on the harassment. Do you understand Haruki?"

"Pft," he said," fine. I will be back with your drinks shortly. Meanwhile here are some menu's. I hope you decide on what you would like to order by the time I return."

The two were handed a menu and the man huffed and puffed off angry about how he did not score.

"Thank you for defending me," said Orihime.

"It was no trouble," said Ulquiorra," you should be treated better than that and trash like him do not deserve you."

Orihime leaned over the table and kissed his cheek.

"You're so sweet," she said.

A new man returned with our drinks who had a similar resemblance to the other guy.

"Here are you're drinks," said the new waiter," I am Hiruka. I am sorry for my brother's attitude towards such a lovely woman. He does not understand when a woman is taken. Do you know what you would like to order?"

"Yes," said Orihime," can I have ramen with wasabi?"

"Um I'm afraid e do not put wasabi in our ramen," he said," would you like to try our regular ramen?"

"Yes please," she said.

Orihime was always disappointed when a restaurant would not be able to serve her meals the way she liked them. So usually she rarely ate out.

"And what would you like sir?" he asked Ulquiorra.

"May I have Yakisoba?" Ulquiorra said.

"Yes," he said," we will be back with your order soon. Enjoy the lovely weather."

The man walked away and Ulquiorra and Orihime began to talk. Catching up on what they missed. Certain words were whispered while others were not. The waiter came back with there orders and they still talked while eating. They heard a weird noise in the middle of their conversation and turned to see Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun and Jaegerjaques-kun," said Orihime.

"Wha? How?When?" said Ichigo.

Grimmjow laughed," so you finally decided to reveal yourself."

Ulquiorra sighed," yes Grimmjow I did."

"I thought I killed you," said Ichigo shocked.

"You did," said Ulquiorra," I was resurrected and was still an Espada. I did not want to be seen. Though like you would find me. Grimmjow did but he kept quiet."

"So you finally found love ne?" Ichigo said to Orihime.

"Yes," Orihime said and nodded her head.

"Good to know I'm not the only odd one to fall in love with the enemy," Ichigo said


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes," said Orihime," I guess I have found love."

"I'm happy for you," said Ichigo.

Orihime smiled and Ichigo waved goodbye before he and Grimmjwo left. The sun felt nice on Orihime's skin and she enjoyed the weather because she knew it would not last forever. Soon enough she would be going into her final year of high school and then onto College.

"Orihime?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yes?" Orihime asked.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine," she said," I was just thinking of this weather. It's nice."

"Yes," he said," I haven't seen weather like this for a while. Las noches never really had a temperature."

Orihime nodded her head in agreement as she took some ramen and chewed it.

"Do you like your Yakisoba?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," said Ulquiorra," it is a strange taste but strange in a good way."

Orihime giggled and hoped she could spend more time with Ulquiorra. Feel the happiness as it filled her body running through her veins and affecting her well being. Maybe she wouldn't be alone for the summer. Tatsuki left for a championship in Kyoto, Ichigo and Grimmjow were leaving in a few days for travel though Orihime was sure they went to train. Orihime felt bad that Ichigo almost lost his powers but those feelings left after Kiskue found a way to restore them. It wasn't as bad as last time where he basically put Ichigo's life in danger and turned him into a visard but now really what could Ichigo become as a human and shinigami with hollow powers? He couldn't become a hollow. Ichigo could never let himself go so low. He would become a soul reaper and protect those who he loved. Orihime new that Ishida decided to leave Japan and go visit Europe for a week or two and Chad went to Kiskue and had Renji help him train trying to perfect El diablos attack la muerte. It annoyed Renji that he would have to help once again but Kiskue scammed him into it somehow. A lot had changed since the winter war ended. Visards were accepted once again in soul society and things went to being calm. Rukia went to train and get stronger. She said something about going to squad nine lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi.

"I hope we can be together more this summer," said Orihime.

"That would be nice," Ulquiorra said," would today's get together be what you humans call a date?"

"I never really thought of it like that," she said," but if you want it to be it can be."

Ulquiorra looked down at his meal before he looked up at her.

"Sure," he said.

Showing that outstanding smile to Orhimie Ulquiorra eat the small amount of food he had left.

"So do you have a house?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said," I got a job outside of town so no one would notice me and I live in an apartment around here."

"Where did you go before then?" She asked.

"I...Um went back to Las noches were Aizen used to have my barracks, "he said, "I purchased an alarm clock setting it for your time so I could enter the world of the living at the correct time."

"Oh," she said," did you ever get bored?"

"Occasionally," he admitted," but I learned many things about this world that most wouldn't have figured out...Well the ones that died anyways."

"That seems fun," she said," so I um this is kind of weird for to me to ask and I feel kind of pushy and all but are we going to um date ever?"

After Orihime had spoken those words a faint blush appeared on her cheeks and it made Ulquiorra want to smile but he didn't since he thought it would be inappropriate at the time and if he had a big grin on his face while telling Orihime he wished to date her she would not take him serious.

"I would like to date you," Ulquiorra said," I really like you."

Ulquiorra didn't want to say love. He wasn't one to use those words and he had said it so many times he didn't want to regret it in the end. He loved her and knew she felt the same.

"That's awesome," said Orihime.

The male waiter came up to the couple with a platter.

"Are you two finished with your meal?" asked the waiter.

"Yes," said Orihime.

"Yeah," said Ulquiorra.

"So you don't mind if I go get you two the bill?" asked the waiter.

"Nope," said Orihime.

The man took the plates away and began to leave. Orihime pulled out some notes but Ulquiorra put his hand over hers.

"I'll pay for it," Ulquiorra said.

"You don't have to," Orihime said.

"I believe it's called being a gentleman," he said," and I don't think that if we are on a date that you should be paying for both of our expenses."

Orihime leaned over kissing Ulquiorra on the cheek for his kindness.

"I'll treat you to something next time," she said.

"You don't have to," he said.

"But I want to," she insisted.

"Okay," he said," but only because I know you will argue your case until I let you win."

Orihime smiled and placed her noted in her pocket and Ulquiorra gave the waiter the money and a tip before they stood up and left.

"Would you like me to accompany you anymore?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If you would like," Orihime said," if you want to you can come back to my place and watch a movie?"

"That seems interesting," he said," I never saw a movie in the time I've been here."

"Ooo then you're in for a treat," she said.

Orihime's fingers laced through Ulquiorra's as they walked along the sidewalk and stayed close to each other. Ulquiorra would have like to wrap his arm around Orihime's shoulder but settled with holding her hand instead. This strange woman had stolen Ulquiorra's heart and managed to lodge herself in it. He had never dreamed before but during his state of darkness before being resurrected the images of her floated around him. Ulquiorra felt uneasy when he saw flashbacks when he threatened to kill her. When Orihime had slapped him it was like being bit by a mosquito. Painless but something regretful. The tears that fell from Orihimes' eyes caused by him. He would make it up to her and have her smile instead of have a sad look on her face. They arrived at Orihime's house soon after and Orihime and Ulquiorra took off their shoes before they entered her living room. Orihime let go of Ulquiorra's hand which made him want to place his back in her hand but he knew that, that was wrong and let her go as she went to a rack of cd's and pulled one out placing it in a DVD. Orihime turned around and dragged Ulquiorra to the couch.

"This is what we call a horror movie," said Orihime" it's really not that all scary. You probably won't fear it since we've gone through so many things."

"You never know," said Ulquiorra," but dying twice now I don't have much to fear."

_Except loosing you. _Ulquiorra thought to himself. Ulquiorra sat up slightly positioning himself into a good position. This time he could wrap his arm around Orihime. The screen popped up asking on what they would like to do. The move was called the haunting of Molly Heartly.

"After this we should watch 100 feet," said Orihime.

"Sure," Ulquiorra agreed.

Orihime snuggled into Ulquiorra's side and they sat in silence as the movie went on. Ulquiorra's impression on the movie left him questioning things as it progressed. The beginning seemed to have no point and the movie was the least bit scary. It was interesting to see how it turned out and when the end occurred where that Molly girl was all happy and smiling was odd. Before that she tried to kill herself and now she seemed fine with being a demon like child or something. It left Ulquiorra confused.

"That was odd," Ulquiorra said with a confused look on his face.

Orihime giggled and left her seat to take out the DVD and replace it with another one. When she sat back down Ulquiorra felt at ease. He like having Orihime close to him where he knew she was safe. As he watched this movie it appealed to him more since it was less confusing. It made sense why the ghost husband was trying to murder his wife since she murdered him but it was brought to the extreme. The man killed a innocent guy for fucking his wife. The ghost couldn't have sexual pleasures since he was dead. Was it one of those if I can't have you no one can kind of things? It was filled with more blood then the first movie but it hadn't bothered him since he had see pools of blood before this movie. The ending was kind of sweet because the husband had somehow seemed to turn good and he forgave the wife for what she had done. By the time the movie had ended Ulquiorra noticed what time it was but wished he did not have to go.

"I'm sorry Orihime but I believe it is tiem for me to go," Ulquiorra apologized.

"It's okay Ulquiorra," Orihime said.

Ulquiorra leaned forwards kissing Orihime lightly and then moved and kissed her forehead before walking towards the door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"After work you may," he said.

"Okay," she said.

Orihime followed Ulquiorra until they were at the door where she hugged him goodbye. During the embrace Ulquiorra nuzzled her cheek and kissed it before he walked out the door and waved goodbye to her. Cars zoomed by as Ulquiorra walked. Eventually he made it over a bridge and when he did a car pulled to the curb. The window was rolled down and a blue haired head popped up. Grimmjow.

"Want a ride?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sure," said Ulquiorra.

"Hope in then," Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow leaned further into his own seat as Ulquiorra opened the door and sat down buckling his seat belt. The car began to move forward and the Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sat in silence until Grimmjow finally broke the trail.

"So how are you and the red head doing?" asked Grimmjow.

"Good," said Ulquiorra," it is odd though because being in Las noches we don't see this stuff. No warmth no cloth and no emotions. Being a hollow we only feel pain, sorrow and suffering. Feeling love is weird."

"Agreed but it feels nice after you get used to it," Grimmjow said.

"Yes,"Ulquiorra said," she is pretty but apparently according to some trash of a waiter called me a _emo_ kid saying I wasn't worth her time. Whatever the hell a emo kid is I'm sure I am not that."

Grimmjow laughed," Well you do seem sad all the time. You never seem to smile except when I saw you with Orihime. You don't dress very happy either and you got black hair."

"Tch," said Ulquiorra," he is trash anyways so it does not matter to me."

"I guess so," said Grimmjow," least you don't got to worry bout having to meet her parents and being judged. God Isshin is such a douchebag."

"To you it seems better but the time may arise when Orihime wishes to show me off to the family she no longer has," said Orihime," her parents probably went to the soul society and from what I know about her brother he was a hollow and was purified no longer alive to be seen. I doubt I am even allowed in soul society so I can not search with her for her parents. She has lived such a lonely life."

"Yeah I guess," Grimmjow said.

"Turn left,"said Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow did as said and they continued to drive. Ulquiorra was not to fond of the sexta espada but since they where the only Espada besides Neliel and her fraccione and possibly Yammy. Ulquiorra was not fond with the other espada but it was quit lonely without the top ten espada and no arrancars. Sighing Ulquiorra noticed his house.

"Stop before the stop sign," Ulquiorra said.

The car slowed down and rolled for a few more seconds before it stopped in front of Ulquiorra's house.

"Thank you for the ride," Ulquiorra said.

"Don't mention it," said Grimmjow," but remember you are now in my debt for the favor."

"Yeah whatever Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra hoped that he would not regret it in the end. Ulquiorra unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door and gentle closed it. Walking to the house Ulquiorra pulled the keys from his pockets unlocking the door. He had a one bedroom but used that as storage and kept a bed in his living room and a medium size kitchen and bathroom. Ulquiorra went to his bedroom pulling off his clothing throwing them in the laundry hamper and opened the dresser. Ulquiorra now only in his boxers then grabbed a white t-shirt that was slightly baggy. Ulquiorra removed his socks and began to walk into his living room where Ulquiorra pulled the blanket up half way up his thigh and help the necklace he had. The bed did not hit his chest though. Ulquiorra sat up and looked down to see his hollow hole. His hand frantically moved to his head expecting to feel his hollow mask but instead he felt his hair.

"I guess I need to speak to kiskue tomorrow," said Ulquiorra.

He would call work tomorrow and call in sick. Orihime could see him though. He would also need to inform Kiskue about the problem that has occurred. Sighing Ulquiorra sat back down and closed his eyes. Yes it was early but tomorrow he had a big day. He saw visions of Orihime before he fell asleep and grinned like an idiot.

Well I just finished a chapter. Pretty satisfied I guess. Anyone who reads this story should review because for me receiving a review is like feeling the love or ya know fav it or subscribe etc. ya don't have to if you don't want though. Anyways i got a photo for the Ulquiorra in his bed scene 3 drew it in auto and that gave me the idea for this chapter. Have fun reading and check out my story changed. it's grim ichi. doesn't really get good until maybe chapter 5 i think i don't remember though


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up to hear to annoying ring of his alarm clock Ulquiorra wished he could aces his cero only to use it to demolish and obliterate the device. Ulquiorra was dreaming so peacefully since he finally found someone to fill his emotionless body. It surprised him at first when he felt the first wave of emotions and he considered going to Syzeal but then reconsidered knowing he would most like mock him and probe him until he was back to feeling emotionless and living life in a monotone type of way. Rolling out of bed Ulquiorra sighed and went to his bathroom to see if his hollow hole was still intact or if it was hidden by his he knew the answer already he showed no facial expression that showed shocked when he looked in the mirror to see the hole there.

"Time to wear a scarf," Ulquiorra muttered to himself.

Orihime woke up the the hot bright sun shining throughout her window and the colors of the rainbow cascading along the floor. Stretching her arms out over her head she got up and stood up to walk to her closet.

"What to wear today?" Orihime asked herself.

Orihime moved along her closet before she found something she was looking for. A yellow sun dress that went down to her knees.

"Perfect," Orihime said and smiled.

Removing the dress fromthe hook she peeled off her pajamas and removed her bra and undies. She stood naked in her room and walked to her dresser and retrieved clean panties and a bra and placed them on and slide the dress on afterwards. Looking in the mirror Orihime twirled in a circle and giggled. Just then Orihime's phone began to ring and she ran to it.

"Hello?" Orihime asked.

"Hi Orihime," said Ichigo.

"Oh hi Kuroksaki-kun," she said," what's up?"

"Kiskue asked us to come down to the shop for a meeting," he said," training and all. Seems good knowing I don't have to fear holding back anymore."

Orihime laughed," time should we meet?"

"In an hour," he said," gives everyone enough time to eat breakfast, and enjoy a bit of their morning before we train."

"Okay," she said," see you then."

"Bye Orihime," he said.

"Bye," she said.

Orihime closed her phone and moved to her dresser and brushed her long orange hair then placed her hairpins never left the house without them. If so she made sure she was in close rang of others with spiritual pressure. Without Tsubaki, Shuno, Ayame, Hinaguki, Balgon and Lily. After looking at herself one more time Orihime ran downstairs and went through the cupboards and found cornpops. She grabbed a bowl and a spoon to and then went to the fridge taking the chocolate milk and poured it in her cereal. Orihime then put the milk back in the fridge and the cereal in the cupboard. Taking her bowl she moved to the kitchen table eating in silence. Days like these are days where she missed Sora. Though if Sora had lived would she have gained the power of her hairpins. In addition she wondered if any of her life would have become like this. Though it was full of voilence and gore it was also filled with happiness and joy. Looking out the window Orihime heard a bird singing a song. It made her want to spend the day with Ulquiorra but she knew training and becoming stronger was a necessity. She preferred not to battle knowing she was not a warrior hero like Ichigo but she knew she was able to help in her own way.

"I'll become stronger," Orihime whispered to herself," for everyone. I won't need to be protected. I can do this."

After finishing her cereal she walked to the dishwasher placing the dishes on the racks and closed it before she put on her shoes and left her house to walk to Kiskue's shop. Once outside she noticed the beautiful blue sky with a few white fluffy clouds and a faint cool breeze dance by her. A few cars walked by and she hummed to herself a song that she had heard many times but could not remember the lyrics. In no time she was in front of the shop and saw Jinta and Ururu. Jinta was younger but still chose to pick on Ururu.

"Jinta stop it," said Ururu in her quiet voice

"Be quiet and get to work," said Jinta.

"I am working," she said," you're the one goofing off."

"Shut up!" he said.

"Hello you two," said Orihime," is everyone here?"

"Nope," said Jinta," there's no one there yet but Kiskue-kun."

"Okay" said Orihime," well I'll be meeting up with him."

"Sure whatever," said Jinta.

Orihime walked passed the two siblings as they had a one sided quarrel. She entered the shop to see Kiskue sipping some tea.

"Oh your hear Orihime," said Kiskue," and you're early. Well the others will be here in a few minutes anyways so have a seat."

"Thank you Kiskue-kun," Orihime said.

Orihime sat down and noticed the three stuffed animals where in the gigai form as they walked in the room.

"Oh it's Orihime," said Kurodo," what brings you here on this lovely day?"

"Me and the others are training," Orihime said with a smile.

"As are we," he said.

"Yes," said Kiskue," it's going to be hard but a fun experience. None of you will fight the same person twice in a row though. Each will fight each other one on one. i hope you're ready Orihime."

"Yes I'm ready," Orihime said in a determined voice

"Good," he said.

The door opened to reveal Ishida, Chad, Jinta, Ururu, Grimmjow to Orihime's surprise,Tatsuki, and Renji, Rukia and Ichigo in soul reaper form.

"Is this everyone?" asked Kiskue.

"Yup," said Rukia.

"Why am I even hear?" Grimmjow asked rudely.

"To help train of course," said kiskue," you're strong and an espada so this will make everything will more interesting."

"Tch," said Grimmjoww," doesn't mean I can go all out."

"Only on the few who fought your comrades."

"Orihime count?" asked Ichigo," she tried to fight off Yammy."

"Yes," said Kiskue," but try not to damage each other too badly. We can't have Orihime using her spiritual pressure to heal most of you."

"I can fight," Orihime piped in.

"Yes I know," said kiskue.

"I'm not someone who will be like squad 4," she continued," I'll become strong like Rukia, Chad and Ishida you'll see."

"Why not as powerful as me or Ichigo," Grimmjow sneered.

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow in the side having him mumble a "ow".

"Because I don't have a zanpakuto," she said," and I don't know the extents to Tsubaki's fighting ability."

"Squad four," Grimmjow said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up!" said Orihime.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Squad four," Grimmjow said quickly.

Orihime got up with tears in her eyes. Everyone expected her to run away but were placed in shock when she slapped Grimmjow making him stumble back a few steps.

"I said shut up," she said as tears streaked down her face.

The door opened loudly with Ulquiorra standing there.

"Oh hello there," said Kiskue.

Ulquiorra ignored Kiskue and walked up to Orihime pulling her into his arms and placed a pale finger under her chin lifting her head up.

"What's wrong?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow said I was only use for squad four in the thirteen court guard squad," said Orihime.

"Yeah and then she slapped me," said Grimmjow.

"Good," said Ulquiorra," Orihime is not weak. She can stand up for herself and though her healing powers are more enhanced than her fighting abilities it does not make her weak."

"Someone's crushing big time," said Grimmjow.

"Trash," said Ulquiorra," i'd say the same for you and your soul reaper."

"Can we just train?" asked Orihime.

There were no longer tears in her eyes but a look of determination. One that showed she would fight her best and would try to prove the others wrong about being weak. Orihime was barely any help in the soul society for fighting and in Las noches so she wanted to become tough. She vowed it.

"Then lets go," said kiskue.

kinda . I got some plans and fan art but that's not for this story. it's for my sequel ima start after like maybe 10-13 chapter after this one idk how long it'll take but yeah. enjoy, subscribe, favorite or review. also thank you BeneHime1124 for the review. in my opinion gettin a review is like a little piece of love :) until next time see ya.

~Briar~


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiskue may I have a word with you?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Sure thing," said Kiskue.

"Go on ahead," Ulquiorra whispered in Orihime's ear.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime walked away and disappeared. He stared at the spot where it lead somewhere under the shop and didn't move until he heard someone clear their throat.

"So what is is you need?" Kiskue asked.

Ulquiorra pulled his scarf off revealing his hollow hole.

"This gigai you gave me seems to be defective," said Ulquiorra.

"Oh so it does," said Kiksue," well get out of your gigai and I'll fix it for you. Oh and why not go downstairs with the others and help train them."

"Why?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Because it'll take a while to fix the gigai," said Kiksue," so either fight Ichigo, Grimmjow, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki or Orihime."

Ulquiorra looked at the shop keeper. Grimmjow loved to fight and knew Grimmjow would gladly take down Orihime.

"Fine," said Ulquiorra.

"Good," said Kiskue," now follow me once you've removed your gigai. I'll show you were to go then I'll return to the upper layer of the shop and fix your gigai."

Ulquiorra nodded his head and removed himself from his gigai and now stood there dressed in his espada uniform. Ulquiorra had gotten used to leaving his gigai during the night. Often he would get bored of the world of the living and go home to Las noches. He didn't hate it there but often missed it at times. Neliel was the queen there which was a pain but the one thing Ulquiorra did not hate about thee women was when she was the third espada she never disobeyed lord Aizen. He shouldn't even be called lord Aizen since he lost to a soul reaper. A human one too. Pathetic. Aizen was no God. A God is undefeated and can not be killed but who's to say we are God's either since we can die also. If there is such thing as one Ulquiorra would have to thank him or her since that person had reunited him and Orihime. Hopefully life wouldn't take an unexpected turn for the worst leaving him and Orihime separated. Ulquiorra noticed Kiskue move down under and Ulquiorra followed him down and once Ulquiorra saw light he used his sonido to get to the surface floor. As expected Ulquiorra watched as Grimmjow fought Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun," said Orihime.

Grimmjow's blade crashed against Orihime's shield sending a few sparks flying.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime cried out.

Orihime's creature know as Tsubaki flew out and cut Grimmjow's face. Obviously she was holding back afraid to seriously hurt anyone.

"That all you got little girl?" asked Grimmjow," no way would you have even lasted in against the ninth espada let alone an arrancar."

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime called out.

This time Tsubaki's attack did more damage slicing Grimmjow's chest drawing more blood than from before leaving a deeper gash.

"Hm well whadda ya know," said Grimmjow," that kinda hurt."

Grimmjow used his blue cero and Orihime used her shield. There seemed to be no cracking in her shield at all. Orihime had gotten stronger since the last time s fought with her shield against an espada. Yammy had broken her shield by pressing his finger against her shield but now it stood strong.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orhime said.

Another deep cut appeared on Grimmjow's body and soon after five minutes Grimmjow was covered in cuts. Orihime was slightly injured. Grimmjow had used sonido and snuck behind her Orihime giving her very little reaction time and his cero had grazed her arm when she tried to dodge it.

"Times up!" said Tessai," now it wil be Ichigo Kurosaki versus Renji Abari."

"This is gonna be fun," said Renji.

"Oh yeah," said Ichigo in agreement.

Orihime walked towards everyone and for the first time noticed Ulquiorra was standing there.

I wonder how long Ulquiorra has been here? Did he see the entire fight? Or did he see Grimmjow attack me with his cero only? thought Orihime.

Orihime continued to walk at a steady pace and stopped when she was beside Ulquiorra.

"Are you okay?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Orihime replied

Ulquiorra gently took Orihime's hand and placed it in his.

"You should heal yourself," he said.

"I"m working on it," she said with a smile," soten kishun. I reject."

Still holding Orihime's hand Ulquiorra watched her powers. No matter how many times he'd seen this power it still amazed him. The feeling that went through his body as the power helped both her and him sent his hand a tingly feeling as if it were asleep. After a few seconds Orihime's wrist was healed.

"There all better," Orihime said.

Ulquiorra lifted Orihime's wrist up and kissed it where her previous injury was then pulled Orihime closer to him.

"Your in soul form," said Orihime.

"Yes," said Ulquiorra," there were some issues with my gigai that could end up being very problematic."

"Is that why you were wearing a scarf before?" she asked.

"No it was because I was cold," he teased.

Orihime giggled," You're so funny."

Ulquiorra didn't really resond since he didn't know how to laugh. Other espada joked about him being emotionless like a robot. Which was slightly true since he had not felt love, happiness, sorrow and did not smile or even laugh. The only emotion really felt was physical pain which wasn't really an emotion at all. Sometimes it made him wonder what he was like in his past life as a human. Ulquiorra knew he could never learn about his past except his name was Ulquiorra since he was born with it an hollows only had certain things know about each other like why they were in pain and their name. It had been so long so Ulquiorra forgot why he had become a hollow like most hollows would.

"Round over," said Tessai," the victor is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Damn," said Renji," I would thought that you being injured and all that I would have won."

"You idiot!" yelled a voice.

Renji had turned just to be kicked in the face by Rukia.

"Ow what the hell?" Renji yelled surprised.

"You may be my boyfriend but jeez you should know he's strong," said Rukia," he may be out of practice but he's still got a raging spirutual pressure."

"Isn't this domestic abuse?" Renji asked.

"Oh shut up," said Rukia," I'm pretty sure if it was me out there I could call abuse on you."

"Touche," he said and smiled.

Renji picked up the short soul reaper making Rukia scream.

"Renji put me down!" Rukia demanded.

"Aw afraid your gonna fall off the clliff?" Renji teased.

"I'll use my kido," she warned.

Rukia was dropped on her ass.

"Ouch not like that," said Rukia," as a noble women you should treat me better. You're lucky Byukuya even let us date."

"That's because I'm his trusty lieutenant," said Renji," he can't hate me."

"Oh yes he can," said Rukia.

The two began to squabble.

"Next fight," said Tessai," Nova against Tatsuki. Orihime do you mind healing the wound of Renji and Ichigo?"

"I don't mind," said Orihime.

Orihime moved Renji away from Rukia and apologized for the interruption in their fight and grabbed Ichigo.

"Soten kishun i reject," said Orihime.

The shield was the width of both Ichigo and Renji and slightly taller than the two. As Orihime healed their wounds she thought about things like how her next battle would turn out or how badly the next battle would be. Nova was a transporting mod soul and Tatsuki was a fighter. She enjoyed close combat but she would gain speed from this since Nova was good at his powers. After Orihime had finished she received a thanks form both soul reapers and the moved on. After a few rounds she had seen everyone battle and she was up again but this time against Ririn.

"How am I going to win against an illusionist?" Orihime asked herself.

_you need the willpower to know what is real and what is not_ said a voice in her head.

_I hope that was my conscious telling me that_ Orihime thought to herself.

The will to fight, and win and to know what is real and what is not. Instinct. Trust it. Orihime knew she could try but when the battle begun she was struck with an illusion. Ririn had used a kido binding her and she saw Ulquiorra as he was binded to. Ririn had somehow managed to grasp a zanpukto and was running at her towards it. This zankaputo was thick and huge.

_I'm going to die!_ Orihime thought to herself.

_Instinct. _ said a voice in her head. _ Remember what is real and what is not._

"Santen keeshun!" called Orihime.

Orihime was brought out of her illusion and was not bound but had Ririn hit her shield and bounce off.

"Ow!" complained Ririn," hey what's the big idea? Why aren't you trapped in my illusion?"

"I'm sorry Ririn," said Orihiime," but you''ll have to try harder to trick me."

"Hm," said Ririn.

Orihime called out Tsubaki attacking Ririn and felt bad since she didn't mind the mod soul. Even though Ririn had struck her with illsuion after illusion Orihime managed to get free of each set until Tessai had said time was up and called it a tie. After that Orihime watched each battle as it happened and after long hours of training and healing Orihime's stomach growled noisily announcing that she was hungry.

"Well I guess it is time for supper," said Jinta.

"I guess so," said Tessai," Orihime may you please heal Mr. Abari's face?"

"Okay," I said.

Renji had fought against Ururu and for such a tiny and fragile looking girl she threw powerful punches sending Renji into the boulders and breaking some of them on impact. The little rocks that were there sent Renji through them. He had only gone through two or three though. If Renji where a human well lets just say he'd be on a one way trip to the soul society right now. Orihime healed Renji once again and then caught up with the others as they made the way up to the shop. Kiskue was awaiting them.

"Oh Ulquiorra I finished your gigai," said Kiskue.

"Thank you," said Ulquiorra.

"How was trianing?" asked Kiskue.

"Good," said Ulquiorra.

Orihime only had to heal minor injuries to Ulquiorra. Even though he had faced Grimmjow Ulquiorra's power was still far more greater than Grimmjow's. Ulquiorra entered his gigai and then sat down near the table where everyone else was. Orihime placed her hand in his and smiled when he looked down at her.

So did anyone ever notice that a lot of either captain leuitenant or just what ever seats in the 13 court guard squad are from rukon district. rukia, renji, toshiro, momo, ukukaku, yumichika, kenapchi, yachiru, kaien, rangiku, gin oh an kiskue apparently had some headquaters there. so thats like 11people 12 if ya count kiskue. Anyways enjoy the chapter . i have a photo of ulquriorra from when he was sleeping on his bed with the necklace on. do'nt look at other photos of a person named haruki or toichi if ya look at my gallery on deviant art cause i have picts for the next series to this story xD

its on deviant art. my user name is awesomely-awesomeart. i dont think my art is awesome just named my username that cuz i wanted to. i called it sweet dreams Ulquiorra if ya wanna see it. its drawn and not colored at all. my coloring is bad so yeah no coloring unless i wana do digital art which im not too good at either lol. hope ya enjoyed the chapter

~Briar~


	6. Chapter 6

Jinta and Ururu walked in with some rice, ebi fry and rare cheese cake.

"Hey moocher don't touch the desert until after dinner," said Jinta.

"I'm not a moocher," said Renji.

"Oh hush now no need to fight," said Kiskue.

"Then why have us train," muttered Renji.

Orihime watched as Rukia elbowed Renji and him complain. Ulquiorra continued to hold Orihime's hand and he would occasionally run his thumb over her finger.

"So I finished that gigai," said Kiskue," do you like it?"

"It seems adequate," said Ulquiorra," I just hope this time there are no defects."

"Oh I highly doubt that," kiskue said

Orihime ate some of her food before placing it down. Though her stomach told her she was hungry she was not herself. The thought of eating anymore made her nauseas.

"Do you want my food?" Orihime asked Ulquiorra.

"No thank you," said Ulquiorra," you should eat."

"I'm not that hungry," she said.

"But was your stomach not growling before we came up here?" he asked.

Orihime flushed a slight pink.

"Y..Yes," said Orihime," but I'm not hungry anymore."

"Just give it to the moocher," said Jinta.

"I'm not a moocher," said Renji once again.

"Oh yes you are you just have to stop denying it."

Renji snorted and ignored Jinta. Orihime just looked at her food but was still dissatisfied with the food that still remained. Orihime wasn't one to waste food. Orihime took a small nibble of rice from her chopsticks and ate it.

"I...I'm not feeling very well," whispered Orihime.

She hoped that no one heard but Ulquiorra was right beside her. Ulquiorra placed a hand on Orihime's cheek.

"Are humans face suppose to be so warm?" asked Ulquiorra," because as I recall from the last time I touched your cheek they were not this warm."

"I'm not warm," Orihime said confused.

Orihime rubbed one of her cheeks and felt the nausea return once more. Her head spinning with the combination of how her stomach felt made her want to puke.

"Orihime your face is flushed," said Ichigo.

"Yes but so is yours," said Orihime.

"But mine is from training," he said.

"Kiskue do you have a health book?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I believe I do just let me go in the storage room," said Kiskue," I'll look up her symptoms."

"You're not going to die are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Don't go thinking of the worst," said Ishida," mine and Ichigo's dad are doctors. Ichigo have you seen this before?"

"Um.." ssaid Ichigo," I..Uh I forget."

"Typical," said Ishida.

Kiskue entered with a book and looked at Orihime.

"Well it seems you have a virus," siad Kiskue," nothing deadly. Just a flu. Probably not swine flu.

"But I felt fine before," said Orihime.

"Maybe it took time to take effect," said Ichigo," do you flowers help this kind of stuff?"

"I don't know," said Orihime," it returns things to it's original state but I don't think this flu is altering me. I guess I got to go home and all. I don't want to but I don't want you getting sick."

"I'll go with you," said Ulquiorra.

"I don't want to get you sick though," she said.

"I doubt so," he said," plus how bad could it be."

Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra with her grey eyes and they softened and admitted defeat with a single glance.

"Okay," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra stood up and picked up Orihime wrapping his arm around her waist walking with her.

"Thank you for the meal," said Ulquiorra.

"yes thank you," said Orihime," I'm sorry I couldn't enjoy it."

"It's all right Orihime," said Kiskue," just get better soon. You're going to be missing out on training."

The two left the shop and Orihime leaned on Ulquiorra as they walked. Orihime's body was exhausted from the training. She had to move quickly to evade blades, Tatsuki's punches and kicks, kidou, cero, tenshou getsuga, the deadly arrows Ishida shot and the blows Chad delivered. Using some of her spiritual pressure wasn't a hassle just being able to manage to do unscratched was hard. Orihime was envious of how Ishida and Chad were better at fighting than her. Ishida had quincy powers giving him reitsu filled arrows and Chad had hollow like powers with defense and offense and both were powerful. All Orihime seemed to have was lowly Squad 4 powers. Sometimes Orihime wished she had a zankpautou like the other soul reapers and Ichigo. One day though. One day she would become a full Shinigami and be able to do things like kidou, use shikai and maybe one day bankai.

"Are we almost there?" Orihime asked in a sleep toned voice.

"Almost," said Ulquiorra," a few more blocks."

Sighing Orihime continued walking until Ulquiorra stopped and she heard her door open.

"Go change," said Ulquiorra," then I'll come in once you're done."

"Okay," Orihime said.

Orihime walked slowly to her bedroom and went to her dresser where she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Removing her previous cloths she placed on her new ones and put the old ones in the laundry hamper.

"You can come in now," Orihime called.

The door slowly opened and Ulquiorra stood at the doorway as if he were a stranger. Orihime pulled him into her room and he guided her to her bedroom where he placed her under some covers and tucked her in bed.

"I'll be right back," Ulquiorra whispered," I'll get you a cloth with cold water for your fever and a bucket encase your feeling ill enough to the point were you puke."

Orihime hoped it wouldn't come to that. She didn't have the desire to puke and have Ulquiorra witness something so repulsive and detestable. Orihime listened to the faint footsteps and then after a few minutes the sound of running water from her bathroom. Orihime then hears Ulquiorra as he rummages through her cabinets for a bowl. Soon enough Ulquiorra returns and gently places the cloth over her head.

"Is it okay if I join you?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime nodded her head and noticed she had her eyes closed since she opened them to see Ulquiorra fully clothed. Ulquiorra moved the blanket up and got in then pulled Orihime into his arms.

"Get better soon my love," said Ulquiorra," and have sweet dreams."

Awww Ulquiorra is so sweet. He I put in swine flu lol not many people care bout that stuff no more but i dont really care. Got bored, wrote a short chapter oh well. Enjoy.

~Briar~


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime had slept soundlessly and restlessly and when she had awoken from her slumber she saw Ulquiorra with his eyes closed sleeping very contently. A small smile on his face. The smile that Orihime only witnessed. Ulquiorra truly was amazing and Orihime loved him dearly. Though Orihime wished she could move. It was a task she could not do because Ulquiorra held her in his arms. Orihime didn't know how long he had stayed up to place cold water on her forehead but the fact that he helped was sweet and she wanted to give him a peck on the cheek for it. Although she resisted since she did not want to get him sick. Sighing quietly Orihime nuzzled her head into Ulquiorra's chest and closed her eyes.

"I see you're awake," said Ulquiorra.

Orihime jumped at the sudden voice. Had he feigned being asleep?

"Yes," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra lifted Orihime's face up with his chin and looked at her.

"You still have those flushed cheeks," Ulquiorra said.

After that Orihime felt Ulquiorra touch her forehead,

"And you still feel warm," said Ulquiorra," how bout I go make something for you and we'll have a breakfast in bed. What would you like?"

"I'm not very hungry," Orihime whispered.

"You must eat," he said," I don't want you getting sick from lack of nutrition. Even if it is just a little bit of food I will be satisfied. So again what would you like to eat?"

"Ummmm she said," can I have some fruit salad?"

"I don't know what that is," Ulquiorra admitted.

"Well you just cut up fruit and put it in a bowl," she said.

Orihime left out how she put random spices in her food since she did not think her stomach could handle her taste in food.

"I'll be back," said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra removed the cloth from Orihime's forehead and left to the bathroom and came back placing it on her head. Ulquiorra left once more and Orihime laid there bored. Letting her imagination roam as far as it could go. Instead of being creative though her mind traveled to the past. Her times in Soul Society when she and the others went to save Rukia. Riding on the boars and watching Ichigo as he faught Byukuya. The fierce battle that occured. Though compared to how strong Ichigo was against Aizen Ichigo was somewhat...Well weak. He had no power over the hollow inside him but now he had reigned control over the other soul becoming a vizard. Ichigo had gained a strong outpour of reitsu and mostly it was dark. Orihime had rarely seen Ichigo use a blast of blue getsuga tenshou mainly it was black and red like he would use when in bankai. The man she had once adored had gained the strength he wished to protect the ones he loved now and it helped him greatly. Orihime heard her door opened sending her out of thought to see Ulquiorra with two bowls. One for him and one for her. Carefully he moved to the bed and sat down cross legged and placed his bowl on the nightstand beside her bed. Ulquiorra scooped up some fruit and placed it in front of Orihime's mouth. Opening her mouth slightly to let the food in her mouth she took it. Ulquiorra was gladly to feed her like such instead of in the manner where in Las noches he had threatened to shove the food down her throat to make her eat. Ulquiorra realized how harsh and cruel he had been but that was now behind him and he was a new man but still the man he once was.

"Did I do a good job?" he asked.

"Yes," said Orihime," it's good."

Ulquiorra continued to feed Orihime until she had finished her food before he moved on to eating his own. He had not minded the honey dew, dragon fruit, watermelon, star fruit, or strawberries but he disliked the pineapples. They were too sweet for his tongue.

"Would you like me to place the dishes in the sink?" asked Ulquiorra," I will do the dishes too."

"You don't have to," said Orihime.

"I'll do it," said Ulquiorra," I don't want to have you strain yourself."

Ulquiorra grabbed them empty dishes and went to the kitchen turning on the hot water and placing the bowls in the sink. Ulquiorra grabbed the kitchen sponge and put on dish soap. Stream was running from the hot water and that was when Ulquiorra decided to turn on the cold water. When Ulquiorra grabbed the bowl the heat that seared through his hand hurt and made him flinch back and blow on his hand though it did not help. Instead he worked on a few of the other dishes that were placed on the counter. There were not many but by the time he was finished with the counter dishes the breakfast dishes would be cooled down enough for his hands to touch. The bubbles that came out of the sponge and attacked the nasty remains of food were sooon disappearing leaving the dishes cleaned. Placing the bowl under the water he rinsed it off and placed it in the dish rack and repeated the stage several times. Now that he had finished the counter dishes he went on to the dishes from breakfast. They were cool enough to touch and Ulquiorra glared at the dishes that were once hot. Once he finished the simple task he sighed and dried them off with a cloth that was on the oven. Ulquiorra moved to where Orihime resided and smiled at the sight of her looking at him with loving eyes.

"Would you like to move to the living where we can watch television?" asked ulquiorra.

"Okay,"said Orihime.

Orihime began to get up but Ulquiorra ran up and placed her down. Wrapping the blanket around her and picking her up bridal style.

"Whoa!" said Orihime," Ulquiorra put me down."

"No," said ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra walked with ease as he carried Orihime and when they reached the living room he placed Orihime on the couch. Wrapping his arm around her letting her head rest on his shoulder. These were the days Orihime and Ulquiorra would cherish.


	8. Chapter 8

Several months had passed and now it was the middle of October. The green leaves that used to spread around the trees were a vibrant orange like the pumpkins, yellow as bright as the sun and red like fire truck. Orihime was in the middle of her final year of highschool and Ulquiorra had moved in with her near the end of August . He had little things so it was no trouble for Orihime. It was the afternoon of a beautiful sunny day. Orihime was returning from Tatsuki's home and was in an area that was isolated. Everyone wasn't around. Ishida had went on a family vacation for some odd reason, Chad was working along with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and Ichigo went to Okasa. Orihime was interupted in her thinking when a cold child of autum air swirled around her body lifting the leaves off the ground and they began to do a dance. She heard the loud cry of a hollow. It appeared in front of her and stabbed an arm through her stomach.

"I am going to wait before I eat your tasty soul," said the hollow.

Orihime couldn't breath properly. Her breath in loud gasps and her wide eyes looked down at the hole in her stomach. The blood pouling beneath her body and her vision clouding in darkness. As she was dieing she felt regret in how she was leaving everyone how she had just got Ulquiorra back and now she was losing him to death. Salty tears formed in her eyes; however she was not afraid. Only sad since she and Ulquiorra fit together like lego pieces. The tears streamed down her face screaming regrets on what she could of done to protect herself. how she could have used her powers. Her world was engulfed in darkness and Orihime died.

~~~~~Soon after~~

Orihime's opened to see the blue skies and looking at her human body.

"Finally," said a voice.

Orihime turned to see a hollow...The hollow that killed her. Orihime began to sprint as fast as she could away from the hollow.

"Mmmm more fun for me," she heard the hollow say.

As Orihime ran under the path under trees she turned around to face the hollow.

"Koten zanshun!" Orihime yelled.

Nothing happened her hair pins did not even turn into Tsubaki.

"Koten zanshun!" Orihime cried.

Again nothing happened. Again and again and again Orihime cried out for Tsubaki to help her but there was no response. The hollow walked towards her smiling and the eyes...Those eyes, those red eyes stared at her with hunger. Those eyes spoke saying it was time to die again. The hollow pounced forward and she expected to be eaten but there was a sound of a sword clashing against the hollow arm. Orihime had her eyes closed so she had no idea what to expect but to see Ichigo. In the past Ichigo had been the one to save her but when she opened her eyes she saw black hair and emerald orbs looking at her.

"Oh Orihime," Ulquiorra.

Anger was swarming in his eyes and he turned to face the hollow. Ulquiorra dropped his sword and Orihime saw a green light. Ulquiorra's cero. She was blinded slightly by the light but knew that teh hollow had been vaporized and obliterated on sight. Ulquiorra turned and hugged Orihime.

"Oh God no," Ulquiorra whispered.

Orihime didn't know she was crying until Ulquiorra wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you," Orihime said.

Orihime was hugged by Ulquiorra and the held each other until Ulquiorra made a gasping sound and Orihime felt a light nudge from her stomach. Ulquiorra's grip loosen and he looked paler than before. Orihime looked up to witness as a hollow threw him away and saw the tree snap in half from impact. Orihime screamed and turned to the hollow. For sure she would die but then she heard a new voice.

"Hado 33 sokatsui!" yelled a voice.

Orihime knew who loved to use that kidou spell. It was Rukia. The kidou had killed the hollow and Orihime ran to Ulquiorra. An endless flow of tears and as she knelt beside the man she loved her hands shook voilently.

"Y...You can die," Orihime said in a shaky breath," y...you can't"

The pain constricting her chest making it harder to breath and it felt like she were to explode. she needed to save him, she needed the assistance of Ayame and Shuno. Her tears landed on Ulquiorra's cheeks and landed on his uniform. The only thing Ulquiorra could do was hold Orihime's chest to reassure that it would be okay. Ulquiorra had never taken off the necklace he had found in the sand in Las noches. It was a symbol representing there love. No matter how long he lived in this third life he wold never have taken it off. Orihime knew his life was treading. He had blood splattered on his face from his mouth that dripped down his lips to his chin. She pressed her lips to kiss him once last time and wished there could have been more time or that life could be so unfair. Orihime did not know what happened after a hollows life or even a soul reapers. Was it for sure death or was there another life awaiting them? She didn't want to know because she wanted to be with Ulquiorra and die alongside with him.

"Soten Kishun I reject" she whispered.

Suddenly there was a bright long oval placed over Ulquiorra's body. She noticed his eyes were squinted and she could barely detect the the emerald eyes. It worked, her powers had once again returned. Orihime gasped and concentrated watching as the hole that was inside Ulquiorra slowly stitch itself together. Rukia stod beside her and watched as she preformed. Once finished Orihime turned to Rukia.

"I need to send you to the soul society you know that right," said Rukia.

"Yes," said Orihime," Ulquiorra I want you to hear this. I love you so much. I'm going to come back I promise. I'm going to become stronger and we'll be together again. I want you to live in my house. I don't want it to be sold to anyone. I love you a lot."

"I love you too," said Ulquiorra.

A single tear slide down Ulquiorra's cheek causing Orihime to cry even more. She didn't want to go but she knew if she didn't leave she would too become a hollow herself like her brother Sora did. Orihime did not want to risk it. She would do what she set out to do. Become a soul reaper and become as strong as Rukia and Renji.

"I'll send you to soul society," said Rukia," I will go to Yamamoto too and have him place you in a squad. Find your way to the gate and meet Jidanbo. I'll meet you there ."

Orihime knew she would have soul reaper powers since she alread yhad spiritual pressure. It was not the greatest but she was preapred to leave.

"Goodbye Ulquiorra," said Orihime," until next time."

The light grew at the end of Rukia's zankpaktou and she was tapped lightly on the forehead and transformed into a hell butterfly on her way to soul society.

"Goodbye Orihime," said Ulquiorra," I love you."

End of chapter...this is not the end of the series i still have more to go. dont get mad that i killed orihime. i almost cried when i wrote this. when Orihime saw Ulquiorra cry. Btw is your wonderin about Ulqui's burn from last time. ya orihime found out and tried nursing him...fail since she was teh sick one lol. until next time.

~Briar~~


	9. Chapter 9

Orihime woke up in an area know as the rukong district and looked at the citizens.

_Find jidanbo _said a voice in her head.

Looking around Orihime searched for someone who seemed kind enough to point her in the right direction. Though she had no luck until she found someone who was walking with their son. Both with wide grins on their faces.

"Excuse me," said Orihime to the lady.

"Yes?" asked the lady.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where the gate keeper is into the serete," said Orihime," Jidanbo."

"Well you're in luck," said the women," you're in the right district for it. Jidanbo is up head. Take the first left and you'll find him."

"Thank you so much," said Orihime.

The sun was setting having the vibrant colors or orange yellow and pink sink in with the sun slowly setting over the hills and rooftops. Orihime began to run and run as fast as she could. She had to meet Jidanbo, had to find Rukia and most importantly get back to her love. Orihime had no idea how long it would take but she hoped it would not take too long. Yamamoto didn't know about her current strength so she would be a squad four. Grimmjow would laugh his ass off but Orihime would bind him with that kidou spell and make him beg for mercy. She would try to leave squad four as soon as possible. Dodging citizens Orihime finally made it and saw the hug giant.

"Miss inoue what are you doing here?" asked Jidanbo.

"Well I need to get into the serete," said Orihime," I need to meet up with Rukia-chan."

"Why didn't you go through the senkiamon?" he asked.

"Well you see," said Orihime," well...I uh died."

Jidanbo was silent for a few minutes before he turned to the gate lifting it up slowly to reveal the small shinigami standing there waiting for Orihime. Orihime swiftly moved but thanked Jidanbo. As soon as Orihime was saftly on the other side the gate came crashing down and there was some dust surrounding the two friends.

"Rukia-chan," said Orihime.

"I'm glad to see you made it through precepite world," said Rukia," and that you didn't become a blank."

"That would be awful," said Orihime," so how did it go with the squad one captain."

"He wants to see you," said Rukia," before he places you in a squad. I'll just flash step us there though. make things quicker."

Rukia grabbed Orihime's hand and the pair began to run after a few feet Rukia would use flash step to get over fifteen meters. Soon enough she could see the baracks of squad one. Orihime's head thumping as fast as a hummingbird. She was nervous. What if Yamamoto didn't like her. He had once thought of her as a traitor since she left with ulquiorra. Would this be the same or would he let her be and join a squad. Would she actually have to go to the soul reaper academy. If so she would have to wait even more. Rukia knocked on the barracks annoucing her prescene asking for permission to enter. The barracks entered slowly allowling them in. Rukia no longer holding Orihime's hand the two walked forward entering the head captains area. Yamamoto sat at a wooden desk with his leutenant at his side. If you looked to the left you could see the majority of the soul society. The nights prescene took over reveal the millions of twinkling stars throughout the dark blue sky.

"Orihime Inoue," said the head captain.

"Yes sir?" asked Orihime.

" I have a few questions about you," he said.

"You may ask them if you wish," she said.

"It is about your powers," he said," do they still work?"

"They worked when I saved Ulquiorra," I said.

"Oh yes the ex espada," he said," in addition to my next question how is he. Does he seem to plan vengence on soul society."

"No sir!" said Rukia," the man is in grieving over his lost one. Soon to be awaiting for her arrival."

"Well that can be problematic," he said," on another note Ms. Orihime Inoue you will be joining squad four. Unohana pleasae come out to meet your new fifth set."

The captain and leuitenant of squad four came in to greet Orihime. Orihime knew well that Hanatoro was in this squad and he was a really nice guy.

"Hello Inoue-san," said the captain.

"Hello Unohana-san," said Orihime.

"It is a great addition to have someone with amazing healing skills," said the captain.

"There not that great," said Orihime.

Unohana laughed," well if you need anything please come to me. I want you to fit in. Being new to actually being a soul reaper instead of a human."

"Thank you," said Orihime.

Unohana and Isane left leaving Rukia and Orihime alone. Yamamoto went off for a few minutes leaving Orihime confused until the man returned with a red zanpakuto. It was not in shikai or anything. Along with the metal sword he had a uniform and a wooden sword with him.

"Ms. Kuchiki I would like for you to train Ms. Inoue," said the captain," you are very skilled in kidou and can help her. You also had Kaien Shiba helping you so you can teach her how to get shikai."

"Yes sir!" said Rukia.

"You are dismissed," said the captain.

Before the two left Orihime was given the uniform, sword and wooden sword. She knew the wooden sword was to manage spiritual pressure so she would be able to manage kidou spells. She had done pretty well when they had that cannon ball. Orihime and Rukia bowed and then left for the barracks of squad four. Orihime had no idea where to go but she figured she would find a place. Though when she was walking with Rukia she was quiet nervous having the members watch her. Orihime ran into unohana and she direct Rukia on where to go. The place where Orihime would be living was empty and she had an entire room to herself. Orihime turned to look at Rukia with a determined look.

"I want to begin training," said Orihime," I want to be strong. I want to get my missions to the world of the living. I want to see Ulquiorra. Most importantly I don't want anyone revealing my squad number. If Grimmjow finds out I'm in squad 4 I will never hear the end of it. I want to be in a different squad. One that lets me fight."

Rukia nodded her head," I have to go to the world of the living in a few days so I can train you. Renji is going back here after so when I see him I'll have him train you. I'll teach you to train and help you get shikai."

'Is it hard to get shikai" asked Orihime.

"Well you have to go through some sort of meditation to get in your inner world,"said Rukia," see your zankpaktou in its form and I don't really know it's different for every soul reaper."

"Okay," said Orihime.

"Lets go," said Rukia.

Orihime threw on her uniform on over her original cloths. Having Rukia grab her hand and flash step numerous time until they reached a forest somewhere. The pitch black night sky surrounding the two soul reapers.

"Now," said Orihime," draw your sword."

Rukia gave Orihime no warning since Rukia flash stepped so quickily. Orihime barely managed to protect herself when she raised the sword. Orihime's tight grip on its hilt. Pushing Rukia away she looked at the small shinigami with wide eyes.

"Why are you attacking me?" Orihime questioned.

Rukia didn't bother to anwser instead she brought a sword to attack Orihime again slicing her arm.

"You wanted to get shikai didn't you?" she asked with a smirk," there are two ways. I can either make you fight for shikai or you will have to use meditation. To be honest I want to fight. You gain experience, possibly learn shikai and hey if your lucky flash step."

Orihime couldn't believe what her friend was telling her but she knew that if she injured Rukia then she would be healed after the battle. Orihime watched carefully as Rukia called out her zankaputo. Sode no Shirayuki the most beautiful sword of all soul society. She watched as Rukia called out the power that was used for the ice pillar and jumped to the side rolling. Orihime's sword not managing to cut could Orihime compete against that. A pillar full of ice that raised to the heavans. It was suicide. It was like going up against captain Toshiro Hitsuguya and his bankai or even Kenpachi...defiantily Kenpachi being the worst since he spared no one. Did not care if you were male or female. If you were in his way you were going down. Orihime ran to Rukia dodging the rest of the ice pillars that struck high into the sky and managed to slice Rukia's left arm before she could use her flash step. Rukia looked at her bleeding arm watching as the blood was being absorb in her uniform. Orihime took this time to attack.

"Pay attention," said Orihime.

Orhime was just about to strike when Rukia smiled and used her power. Orihime was in the air half way over the ice pillar when it struck her. Her mind was in shock. She lost. It couldn't be. How would she be able to save herself now. See Ulquiorra.

_Orihime_ said a voice.

_who is that?_ Orihime thought to herself.

The world was no longer the shade of ice but now black. The next time Orihime opened her eyes it revealed a world with many autumn colored trees like she had seen before she had died. Along with misty rain but the thing was that this rain was neither wet nor cold. Orihime looked aroudd and noticed something or rather someone. There was a women standing there. She stood in one of the autumn colored trees casually. She had beautiful raven hair flowing half way down her back with tints of purple. The women had vibrant golden eyes that stared at her. The women flash stepped towards her. The women wore something elegant. A soft silky looking black dress that made it down to her knees. She wore a tie around her neck and had golden glitter on her face. On her left eyes was what appeared to be face pain the colors pink white and blue. White close to the edge of her eyes, blue the majority and pink on the very end. There was black markings and twirls around the color. This women was absolutely beautiful. The smile on her face was warming.

"Hello Orihime," said the women.

Orihime blinked a few times. She recognized the voice, that was the voice inside her head. The one who helped her when she fought even as a human

"Do you know who I am?" asked the woman.

"My zanpaktou," said Orihime.

"Good" said the woman and smiled," but more importantly do you know my name."

"No," said Orihime," but I would like to. I need to get stronger. I need to help instead of always being in the way. I need to see Ulquiorra."

"Why else should I help you?" asked the woman

"Because...Because," said Orihime," Because I need to win. I can't die and I want to become powerful and be able to stnad for my own like I told you before. Now that I am a soul reaper I want to show off our power. The power we now share and because you are a part of me since a zanpaktou is a part of a soul reaper."

"Shigeru," said the women.

"Huh?" said Orihime.

"My name is Shigeru," said the woman," if you ever want to have me in shikai you call my name. Say Swirl defeat and protect Shigeru. I will aid you. No go. Go and save yourself. Call out my name."

"Swirl defeat and protect Shigeru!" Orihijme cried.

The world disappeared in front of her eyes and she witnessed as the ice pillar that had held her prisoner shattered. She didn't know hwo to use her power though or what is was.

_call my name again. Say Shigeru but this time add either fire, water,shadows or thunder to not you get just the originallity of it all. _said Shigeru.

"Shigeru shadow!" cried Orihime

Orihime swung her sword and watched as something happened. A gust of wind being released by her zanpaktou.

_control the wind!_ cried Shigeru.

Concentrating on the wind Orihime focused on it attacking Rukia. Orihime noticed that there was darkness that surrounded Rukia...Shadows. She could control shadows, fire, thunder and water with her wind or just wind alone. Blinking a few times she looked at the binded soul reaper. Orihime managed her first flash step and held the sword to Rukia's throat.

"I'm sorry," said Orihime," but it looks like I win."

Rukia looked at Orihime with awe. This power that reitsu that left Orihime was strong. Strong as a third seat. Orihime managed to place Shigeru in her normal sword form.

_Until next time Shigeru. Thank you._ Orihime said to her zanpaktou.

Smiling Orihime helped Rukia up as the binds were now gone. She had been able to do flash step and hopefully could get better from learning from a certain were cat. Her smile widen at the realization that she may be able to see Ulquiorra sooner than later.

"When you see ulquiorra," said Orihime," tell him that I love him"

Well how did you like it. Shigeru i think means autumn rain i cant remember. I like her zanpaktous power. i liked the idea oof wind but i thought what if i gave her elements then i realized omg she might not wanna hurt rukia like that so i gave her the power to control shadows. not like that one captain with twin swords though. Long chapter for me phew. I think the wind itself with be like that bount guy. i don't wanna spell his name cause i might get it wrong:/ lol happy readings.

~Briar~


	10. Chapter 10

Months had passed with Orihime being in soul society and she had gained great strength. Battling against Renji, Rukia and even captain Toshiro Hystugaya. They had been timed battles of over fifteen minutes used for battle strategy, stamina and power. Rukia was proud of how strong she had gotten and today she was going to head captain to get Orihime out of squad 4 and into a stronger squad. Knocking on the heavy doors Rukia announced her presence.

"Ruki Kuchiki Squad 13 requesting for entrance!" said Rukia.

The wooden doors slowly creeked open and Rukia moved until she stood in front of head captain Yamamoto. Bowing she looked at him.

"What brings you hear Ms. Kichiki?" asked the head captain.

"It is about Orihime Inoue," said Rukia," I wish to see her placed in a new squad. She has gotten stronger. Fighting skills strong."

"Hmmm," said the captain," I'll consider. I'll gather some captains to see if she is worthy. Inform your captain for me. I'll send some hell butterflies to Hisigai, Zaraki, and his lieutenant along with captain Unohana since she will be the majority to say if Orihime is ready to move on or not. After that they will report to me and if she is ready I will choose a new squad for her."

"Thank you sir," said Rukia.

Rukia bowed before she left to tell Orihime the great news.

Orihime stretched and got out of bed. She was ready to serve another day in squad four. She didn't mind since she was a great healer being able to use her flowers and kidou. It helped when other soul reapers were really hurt. It still felt weird though. Squad four rarely were put on missions and she was not very likely to be put on a mission but she wished she would be able to. Go out of seretie to do something. Orihime wanted to go to the world of the living but never held on to the wish to hard since she knew it wouldn't be easy for would have to serve a little longer. World of the living missions had to do with something important or just to watch over a certain town. Sighing Orihime walked out of her room only to clash into someone. Getting up Orihime held out her hand only to grab Hanataro's hand.

"I'm sorry," Hanataro said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay," said Orihime," it was my fault. Were you caring anything?"

"No," he said," just on my way to do some things. Where were you headed?"

"To heal the injured," she said," same old same old."

"Well I got to go," he said," bye."

"Bye," she said.

Just as Orihime began to walk away she heard Hanataro mutter something. Orihime turned around to face him and him her.

"I forgot to tell you something," said Hanataro," Rukia told me to tell you to meet where you first trained with her."

Orihime nodded her head and thanked Hanataro for informing her. Walking away Orihime flash stepped making it there to see the captain of squad 13, squad 4 and squad 11 along with the lieutenant of squad 11 and squad 9.

"Hello captains and lieutenants," said Orihime," may I ask why you are gathered here?"

"To see if you're worthy to leave squad four," said captain Unohana.

"Oh," said Orihime.

"We will have you fight against our choice of shinigami," said Unohana.

"Kira," said Hisagi.

"I'll choose whoever Ken-chan chooses," said Yachiru

"Rukia," said Ukitake

"Hisagi," said Zaraki.

"Renji," said Unohana

Kira flash stepped and almost attack Orihime and would have been injured if she had not unsheathed her sword. Rukia tried to attack from behind having Orihime push away Kira to clash swords with Rukia. Orihime would try her best not to use her flowers to prove she was stronger and try to not use shikai until absolutely necessary. Orihime knew all the powers of her opponents. Hisagi's sword being deadly, Kira when he used shikai made things twice as heavy,Rukia had the snow and ice powered sword,Renji had zabimaru which was deadly. How was she going to go against the lieutenants?

"Try your best" Orihime whispered to herself, "Arms that dismay,and cause back the strength of the danger now. Sai!"

Orihime used the spell on Kira binding his arms and hit the sword out of his arm. Orihime knew the spell wouldn't keep the man binded for long but it would help keep her down for a while.

"Hado 31 shakkaho!" Rukia cried.

Orihime flash stepped away from the red flamed kidou.

"Hado 33 Soukatsui!" cried Orihime.

Orihime thought she had hit Rukia when a cloud of smoke formed and was ready for her next attack until she heard Renji yell "Roar Zabimaru!" Orihime had no idea where Renji was and all she could do was flash step into the sky and have spiritual pressure under her feet. Looking down at the battle field she couldn't see Renji. There was a faint chuckled from behind her and Orihime turned just in time to barely escape Renji's attack. Blood formed from under her uniform and she had to think quickly. Take out Rukia. She was powerful but if she could manage to get one person out it made it easier.

"Swirl defeat and protect Shigeru!" cried Orihime," Shigeru shadow."

Orihime used the shadows to bind Rukia like she had done in their first battle.

"Shigeru ice!" Orihime cried.

The mixture of wind and ice flew threw the sky freezing Rukia in place. She had focused more on defeating Rukia that she forgot about the others. A sudden pain went through Orihime's back having blood drain her body and move down her back. Turning around she saw Hisagi. He had not used shikai yet Orihime would fear him once he did release it.

"Shigeru," said Orihime

Using the wind to propel herself away from Hisagi and managing to see everyone she looked for an was half tempted to fight based on kidou and place Shigeru back in it's sheath but that would be stupid. Orihime didn't want to hurt them but she wanted to get to a new squad. Kira released his zankpaktou and Orhime was about to use her sword but she remember what Kira's sword could do.

"Saten Kesshun!" said Orihime.

Orihime had said the recantation in time since Kira's sword had not hurt the shield. Placing it down Orihime cut Kira's arm that held the sword causing Kira to drop it. Kira had to flash step to grab it. Orihime would apologize to everyone by healing them.

"Shigeru lightening!" said Orihime.

She knew Hisagi was still standing and she moved the attack towards him hitting Hisagi but not with many volts because she didn't want to hurt the man.

"Gonna take more than that to take me down," Hisagi said as he got up.

"But I'm not wanting to hurt you," Orihime quietly whispered.

Orihime wanted the battle to end wanted to know what she was being tested on. Orihime was slashed by Renji in the right shoulder and screamed from pain. The blood spurted out and Orihime gripped her sword.

"Shigeru!" said Orihime.

Using the power of wind Orihime struck Renji having it slam Renji into the forest ground and into the tree that he was beside. Renji coughed up blood and smiled up at Orihime.

"This is gonna be fun," said Renji.

Orihime glided down with power to go and attack Renji but Hisagi flash stepped in front of her. Orihime halted and held her sword up feeling the blood trickle down her back side.

"Reap Kazeshini," said Hisagi.

Orihime held her sword in defense and watched as Hisagi moved his sword forward swinging it. Orihime dodged and moved down knowing that the sword would come back attacking her from behind. Orihime forgot about the second sword and it slashed against her chest and just as it struck her she moved back. She would not use her healing powers in this chest.

"Shigeru shadow," said Orihime.

Orihime binded Hisagi and turned to see where Renji and Kira were. Kira had broken free from the seal and Renji took his time to attack. Orihime couldn't take her eyes off of Hisagi but she couldn't take her eyes off Renji either. Why was it five against one. Ichigo could handle this and she wasn't Ichigo. She was Orihime Inoue.

_You can do this_ said her zankpaktou,_ I will be your eyes. I will warn you when Renji is about to attack you or when Kira will attack us. Use your Saten Kisshun and not me. You're getting weak._

_Yes I know_ I told Shigeru_ thank you for helping me._

_How could I not?_ She asked and laughed_ you are my wielder and master. Without you we are not one._

Orihime nodded her head in agreement taking note of her surroundings. Her breath was ragged and her eyes searched the area while he head did not move.

_dodge left!_ cried Shigeru.

Doing so Orihime watched as Zabimaru moved by. That was close. Turning around Orihime face Renji.

"Shiger fire!" Orihime yelled.

Using great speed she watched as the fire struck Renji having his attire catch on fire and as he dropped on the grass having the fire stop she notice the slight burns. A small tear trickled down her face but she continued. Using her sword she clashed it against Hisagi's.

"Stop!" yelled a voice.

Orihime turned to see Ukitake.

"The battle is over," he said," Orihime Inoue you can finish by healing people."

Sighing in relief Orihime smiled and moved down to release Rukia from the ice she was captured in using a little of Shigeru's fire to defrost it.

"Can I have the injured gather around Rukia?" Orihime asked.

The man moved towards Rukia and she called for Ayame and shuno. Soten Koushun was her newest power but she didn't get much of a chance to use it.

"Stay still," said Orihime.

"Ms. Inoue," said Unohana.

"Yes?" asked Orihime.

"Congradulations,," said Unohana," I do believe you are qualified to continue to another squad."

"As do I," said Zaraki," your powers aren't all brutal force but you can hurt you opponent at least."

"I agree with Ken-chan," said Yachiru.

"Youdid great Orihime," said Ukitake," I like how you have strengthened. More training and soon going against five soul reapers will be easy."

"You did good," said Hisagi," don't hold back next time because I won't. But other than that I think you should move on to a different squad"

Orihime waited until everyone was healed before she dismissed herself. According to Orhime she had to wait until a soul reaper would come by to tell her to come to squad 1 barrack to see whether or not she passed the test and would move on. Landing on her bed she sighed and looked at the ceiling until she was called. Her body was swore and when she got up to see blood on her matress she realized that she still hadn't healed herself.

"Soten shishun,"said Orihime.

Ayame and shuno worked at the injuries all over her body and soon after Orihime felt rejuvenated. A hell butterfly gracefully entered her room telling her it was okay to enter the barracks of squad one. Smiling Orihime moved Orihime knocked on the wood.

"Orihime Inoue squad 4," said Orihime," permission to enter."

"Yes!" said a voice behind the door.

The door opened and entered slowly when the gates fully opened. She made it to see the head captain Yamazmoto, Ukitake and Unohana.

"Congratulations," said Unohona.

"Welcome to squad 13," said Ukitake.

Well I liked this chapter. while i was lookin up stuff i saw the laws...Ichigo has broken some. Attackin a captain, gaining hollow like powers tsk tsk but i don't think it counts cause well he ain't a full soul reaper lol i was listening to number one by hazel fernandes durin the fight scene also my internet connection may be lost for a while so everyone is gonna have to wait until it gets back if it is lost -.- i'll try to write a lot of chapters while im gone :)


	11. Chapter 11

well warning cause there are sexual intmacy scene like bam sex scene incase y'all wanted any warning. Also thank you for all the reviews I have receive cause i feel really loved :)

"Welcome to squad 13," said Ukitake.

Orihime nodded her head and handed her badge for squad 4 badge to captain Unohana receiving a squad 13 badge from Ukitake. The carnelian which was a beautiful flower.

"Follow me," said Ukitake.

Orihime nodded her head and followed the captain to the squad 13 barracks where she followed him into the office.

"Sit sit," said Ukitake.

Orihime did as she was told and looked at the white haired man as he smiled.

"I want you to accompany Rukia to the world of the living," said Ukitake.

"Why sir?" said Orihime.

"I know how you miss that espada boy," said Ukitake," I've heard Rukia speak of her visits but if anyone asks I'm sending you there to help protect Karakura town from hollows since the substitute and his group of friends still attend school. Rukia does but you don't need to."

"Thank you sir," said Orihime

"I've already confirmed it with the captains so when you see Rukia head to the senkaimon," said Ukitake.

Orihime wanted to hug her new captain but she refrained from doing so. She would hide her spiritual pressure so she could surprise the man she loved. Before Orihime left she bowed and began to job through the barracks. Orihime ran into Rukia when she just left the doors almost hitting the petite shinigami.

"Oh Rukia did you hear the news?" asked Orihime.

"About you coming to the world of the living with me?" asked Rukia.

"Yes!" Orihime squealed.

Rukia chuckled," Then lets go to the senkiamon and see your man."

"When we go through precepite world can you help me hide my spiritual pressure?" asked Orihime.

"Of course," said Rukia," by why?"

"I wanna surprise people," said Orihime.

"Ah," said Rukia," lets go!"

Orihime and Rukia flash stepped and Orihime tried her best to keep up with Rukia. She wasn't the best but she was good enough to dodge people. Her flash step could never match Yoroichi's shunpo or even an espadas sonido but she was pleased with her skills. Once they reached the senkiamon Rukia announced their presence and squad. Orihime received a congrats at the upgrade from the men and the senkaimon opened revealing the bright light. They entered the door and began to move through the precepite world.

"Focus on your spiritual energy," said Rukia.

Orihime tried thinking about shrinking it and it slowly decreased after every feet she took. After a few minutes they made it near the end and were entering the world of the living. The dark skies where the moon was shining as bright as a light bulb and the stars twinkled like tin foil in the sun. Smiling Orihime felt the wind glided by. It was maybe February and there was a little snow on the ground. They were in front of Uruhara's shop. the door had opened before they had taken a step and Orihime was shocked. Releasing her spiritual pressure she looked at the shop keeper.

"Why hello there," said Kiskue," what brings you here?"

"um..I was wondering if I could have a gigai and a mod soul?" asked Orihime," please."

"Oh come in come in," he said.

The two shinigami's walked into the shop where they were seated.

"I'll be right with you," said Kiskue," Tessai will give you some tea while you wait."

kiskue left through a door and Tessai entered with tea cups placing them down looking at the ladies. Ururu and Jinta behind him.

"Whoa I thought you died," said Jinta.

"Yeah," said Orihime," but I became a soul reaper."

"Pft," said Jinta," I can't see your sword."

"Well because it's sheathed," said Orihime.

Orihime took a hold of the cup of tea and blew them before she sipped it. The door Kiskue had entered opened with Kiskue's feet and he held a gigai. There was a women that looked similar to her but had silver hair and dark blue eyes that made her think of the sky with clouds but not. The gigai had the same shape and all and Orihime blinked. Kiskue edged her forward and Orihime did having her body attach to the body. Blinking Orihime gripped her hand and looked at it. She was wearing a fedora, skinny black jeans with platform heel sandals, and a white shirt that had beautiful written in Japanese in black. Her hair was held up in a hair clip and she saw a mirror that Kiskue had somehow managed to grab and she saw herself. She looked beautiful. Orihime was not facing the door so when it opened her gaze turned to it to see a certain black haired espada.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked.

Orihime full turned and began to slowly walk towards him like you would a wild animal. Orihime was afraid to scare him so when the two finally reached each other she raised her hand to his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Ulquiorra's arms wrapped around Orihime and she could feel a wet liquid on her. The tears were not her own so when she looked up she saw tears in the espada's eyes.

"I love you," Ulquiorra whispered.

"I love you too," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra lifted Orihime's chin and looked into her dark blue eyes seeing the love in her eyes.

"You can leave now," said Rukia," I'll page you if a hollow appears."

Orihime nodded her head," Thank you Rukia-chan and thank you Kiskue-kun for the gigai."

"it was no problem," said Kiskue," I made this a while ago."

Orihime looked at the man in shocked but bowed goodbye thanking Tessai for the wonderful tea and again thanking kiskue. She had to walk like a human so she was unable to use flash step though her house was nearby so she was okay with that. Ulquiorra held Orihime in his arms and gave that wonderful dashing smile that only Orihime saw. Most of the time Ulquiorra had been even more sadder than usually and only went out to go to work and to buy grocery's. He at first went on a rampage killing every hollow insight even going to that trash of a place called Hecuo mundo and assassinated them quickily. Except for Neliel and her fraccione, those were the ones he did not dare touch. Ulquiorra even visited the menos Forrest screaming and slicing any hollow even using his cero powers. Ulquiorra showed no mercy and the overwhelming emotions shocked him when he returned to Karakura town with deep ragged breathing. Grimmjow had pissed ulquiorra off making Ulquiorra want to sleigh the espada but he resisted since it would to mean to Ichigo and Ichigo was far more stronger than Ulquiorra. For human trash he was probably the strongest living being ever. Someone you didn't mess with.

"Were hear," said Orihime.

Orihime grinned seeing her old home. Entering the house Orihime smiled at the scent that filled her nostrils.

"Home sweet home," said Orihime.

Taking off her shoes Orihime walked in her house and held Ulquiorra's hand. She wanted to go to bed and curl up to the man she loved. Tomorrow she wanted to take the man out and spend the day with him

"Are you working tomorrow?" Orihime asked.

"Nope," said Ulquiorra.

"Good,' said Orihime with a smile.

They made it to the bedroom laying on the bed. Orihime was already sitting on the bed and pulled Ulquiorra into her lap where she pressed her lips to Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra kissed back and placed his pale arms around her waist. Pulling back he looked into her eyes.

"I do not wish to have you do something that makes you uncomfortable," said Ulquiorra," if you wish to stop we'll stop."

Orihime nodded her head," It's okay. I'll tell you if I'm not okay with anything you do."

Ulquiorra pushed Orihime on her back having his pale hands at the side of Orihime's head and his head dipped down to kiss her tenderly. He loved this woman and he wanted her to know that. He didn't wish to go all the way with her because it seemed to quick for them. Orihime kissed Ulquiorra back. She had finally been reunited with this man and even though it was embarrassing that she wanted to have sex with Ulquiorra but she never knew if she could see the man again but she would stop if he wished for her too. Orihime played with Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorr'a head moved down to Orihime's neck kissing her tenderly as if she were glass and could easily break. Orihime's hands moved down to peel off her shirt and she threw it to the floor now in a bra and her jeans. The lips of Ulquiorra touched Orihime's chest and his fingers moved behind her backside to remove her bra where he tossed it aside. His lips clasping around one of her nipples lightly nipping and licking them. Orihime shivered beneath ulquiorra wrapping her arms around his neck. As he kissed a path down her stomach Orihime gasped out shot breaths and played with the buttons from Ulquiorras' jeans. Slipping down the pants Ulquiorra was now in his boxers and shirt. Taking off the shirt he was now in his silk boxers. Orihime liked the feeling of the silky fabric between her fingers. Placing her fingers around Ulquiorra's neck Orihime then moved her body up having Ulquiorra meet the grinding thrusts. She could feel herself as she began to become wet. Ulquiorra removed Orihime's arms from his neck and began to move down her body sending those hot wet trailing kisses that set chills through Orihime's body but sent fire throughout her core. Moaning at the sensation Orihime watched as Ulquiorra remove the skinny jeans that had once been hugging Orihime's lower body. His groin was begging to be inside Orihime but he resisted for now. Instead Ulquiorra continued to kiss Orihime's stomach as he slid a finger slowly inside her to feel her wetness around his finger. Carefully sliding in and out so he would not hurt her. Moving his face up Ulquiorra kissed Orihime's lips lightly and flicked his tongue out running it across her upper lip before his tongue entered her mouth. Orihime's hot breath inside Ulquiorra's mouth Ulquiorra placed his wet tongue against Orihime's. Sucking in her tongue and gently tugging it he used a free arm to wrap it around Orihime's naked body and hug her closer to him. Orihinme loved him and he loved her. They could now be together and eventually be able to live a life. A smile arose on his lips and he removed his lips from Orihime's and began to remove his finger from her and opened her legs. Nipping at her inner thigh making Orihime gasp out a breath. Ulquiorra's tongue gliding farther into her thigh. His tongue entering her hole tasting Orihime's orgasm making him want to be inside her even more. Moving his tongue in and out Orihime used her fingers to grab the hair of Ulquiorra's as she moaned out his name and that she loved him. Ulquiorra's straining cock was begging even more but Ulquiorra continued what he was doing milking Orihime's orgasm. Orihime was shaking from pleasure and with the lack of oxygen she pulled Ulquiorra up and began to kiss him. Orihime removed her hands from Ulquiorra and placed them at his boxers removing them slowly. After Ulquiorra kicked them off Ulquiorra was now straddling Orihime's waist and she could feel his erection as it pressed into her stomach. Tilting her head back Orihime's back arched silently asking for Ulquiorra to enter. Ulquiorra smiled once again at Orihime and kissed her in a lovingly manner. Orihime kissed back and her legs wrapped around Ulquiorra's leg. Grinding into Ulquiorra's cock Ulquiorra moved down moaning loudly at the pleasure.

"Oh God," moaned Ulquiorra.

"please," Orihime whispered," please."

Ulquiorra knew what Orihime was pleading for and he was compelled to do so kissing her lips as he entered her slowly afraid that he may hurt her. Moving to her neck Ulquiorra kissed the side with feather like kisses. Orihime had her arms draped over Ulquiorra's shoulders and she moved up having his shaft slide deeper into her making Orihime and Ulquiorra moan in unison.

"I love you," Orihime whispered.

"I love you too," said Ulquiorra.

Moving forward with care Orihime meeting each of Ulquiorra's thrusts. Each one getting closer to triggering Ulquiorra's orgasm at the slick feeling of sliding in and out of Orihime. He loved this woman no matter what. Nothing had changed he didn't care about her looks he loved Orihime because she was was kind, sweet and caring. Even though she cared for others and acted motherly she needed someone to care for her. She was strong but she couldn't depend on herself. He knew what he was going to do though. Ulquiorra decided to be her protector, be the one to help her and when she needed a shoulder to cry on he would be that shoulder. Ulquiorra could feel himself coming and when he dead he leaned his head back crying out a moan and hearing Orihime say "I love you". Ulquiorra landed on Orihime and whispered in her in her ear.

"I love you too Orihime," he whispered sweetly," forever and always."

Rolling off Orihime he turned to the bed side and pulled Orihime into his arms showing her what he grabbed.

"I love you so much," he said," I know we've been separated for so long but I don't want that. I want to be at your side and you at mine. I know it's short but Orihime I don't want to loose you so...Orihime Inoue will you please marry me?"

Oooohhhh so romantic. sorry i coulda done something better for romance since me and my friend we talk about how my bf should romance me up it's fun. Oh well hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Tears welded in Orihime's eyes as she heard the words come from Ulquiorra's mouth. He wanted to marry her. He loved her and he wanted to be with her forever.

"Yes," Orihime whispered.

Though Orihime was declared dead it would be okay because somehow Rukia and Renji got married.

"Yes," Orihime whispered.

Ulquiorra pulled out the engagment ring and placed it on Orihime's left hand. He smiled and pulled her into his body wrapping the two in a blanket as he placed her on his lap and turned the bedside table lamp on. It made the room brighten as the white light shun throughout the room. Orihime looked at the ring as there was a glowing deep green emerald in the middle with sparkling gems. Around the emerald were tiny fragments of the gems which were a beautiful sea blue sapphire, a glowing ruby red, the translucent orange amber stone, a shimmering violet amethyst, the golden yellow born topaz, the sky blue zircon that inside contained many shades of blue making it one of the second most beautiful rocks that were inside the ring and finally beautiful opaque turquoise.

"It's so beautiful," Orihime whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," said Ulquiorra," but I must admit it would be better if we were to sleep rather than gaze upon this ring for so long."

"Okay," said Orihime.

Orihime nuzzled into Orihime and turned around resting her head on Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra held Oirhime tightly as he slid down to make his position more comfy. Ulquiorra listened to the light breathing escaping Orihime's mouth. Kissing Orihime's forehead the two fell asleep.

"Love you," Ulquiorra whispered.

Closing his heavy eyelids Ulquiorra fell asleep being the most content he had ever felt in months. He got his beautiful, sweet and kind Orihime back.

Orihime was awaken by her soul pager going off.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra asked sleepily.

"There's a hollow," Orihime whispered.

"I'll come with you," he said.

The two entered soul form with Orihime in her shihakusho and Ulquiorra in his arrancar uniform. The two set out Orihime using flash step and Ulquiorra using his flash step. Ulquiorra eying the zankpakuto in its sheathed form. Orihime held her spiritual pressure very well since it did not leak all over the place like Ichigo's continued to do. The boy was a freaking reishi machine. Seriously the fact that he had almost lost his powers amazed the arrancar. Orihime looked at her pager.

"It should appear 5 yards from here," said Orihime.

The two quickened their pace and as Orihime promised the hollow appear. The being with a bat like formation.

"This is such small fry," said Orihime," I'll handle this."

Orihime pulled out Shigeru and sliced the hollow head on forcing it to soon dissolve. Her soul pager beeped again and from a hole in the sky another appeared.

"Really?" asked Orihime.

This time Orihime managed to cut off the hollows arm only managing to barely dodge its other arm.

"Orihime!"cried Ulquiorra.

Orihime turned to her lover.

"It's okay," she said with a smile," I have obtained shikai. I even have my flowers if needed but I know Shigeru can protect me if needed."

Ulquiorra looked at Orihime stunned. She really did become stronger since she went off to the soul society. Ulquiorra's heart swelled with pride as Orihime gracefully swung her sword slicing the hollow.

"Swirl defeat and protect," said Orihime," Shigeru wind."

Orihime's sword disappeared into wind. She had learned that like Byukuya is she wished she could no longer use a sword but her hands to guide the elements she controlled. With a flick of her finger the hollow was sliced in two and now obliterated. Smiling Orihime placed Shigeru into her regular form and thanked Shigeru for the power. She had learned from when the zankpakutou that they were angered by the fact that their masters thought the swords power was their own. Orihime believed some of her power was from herself but liked to know that she had only gotten stronger thanks to her sword. She was grateful since she was now able to show everyone the increase of her power. Turning to Ulquiorra Orihime smiled as he watched her.

"Wow," said Ulquiorra.

"Yup," said Orihime," besides a wind zanpaktou I have control of other elements but you'll have to wait an see."

Ulquiorra chuckled," All the more fun."

The two left hand in hand not noticing the small petite shinigami as she watched them leave. Rukia had decided to not interfere. Orihime had appeared first which meant it was her battle and if she got too hurt then Ulquiorra would surely step in and kill the lowly hollow as if it were a bug.

"You are one amazing shinigami," whispered Rukia.

"You shouldn't be talking to yourself," said a new voice.

Rukia almost jumped out of her uniform at the voice and turned to see that it was Renji.

"Jerk,"Rukia said," you scared me."

"You know you love me," he said and grinned widely.

"Yeah of course I do baka," she said.

The two embraced each other since they could rarely do so in the soul society.

Orihime noticed that the sun began to rise over the mountains and the dark clouds that loomed over the sky now became brighter from the rays of the sun peaking out. Orihiime had stayed on the roof of their home when they returned. Wishing to witness the pink, orange and yellow sky appear and show the black silhouette of the buildings and trees. Ulquiorra soon came up handing her a cup of tea and had her human body in his arms. Orihime smiled and thanked him. Ulquiorra placed the gigai in on the roof and Orihime was now in her fake body and moved up. Her hands grasping the steamy cup of tea and her body leaning against Ulquiorra. Life was peaceful and today she knew that there would be a day of slaying some hollows. wanted to do everything in one day but knew she couldn't.

"Can we go into town?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," said Ulquiorra," as soon as you get dressed."

Orihime giggled," Oh yeah. Well I still got some time to do so."

Orihime had money so it was all good. Looking out into the horizon Orihime noticed the sun as it started to ascend higher into the sky where there was now blue in it and white fluffy clouds. Nature at its true beauty. Orihime had missed it. Not so much the beauty but the world of the living itself. The human world was just as cruel and unjust but it was also better in some ways. People did starve but only from using a lot of spiritual energy which never really made the soul reapers starve. We had food of our own. Sometimes Orihime would go to the rukon district to see the non soul reapers. She went and helped the children there feeding them and some of the adults. She knew it wasn't much but it did make a difference in their lives. Orihime only went when she wasn't on duty though because she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Are you ready to go inside?" asked Ulquiorra.

Orihime nodded her head and moved to where the window was clinging on the edge as her feet dangled looking for the window stile. When she did the lowered herself and entered the house. The atmosphere was calm until Ulquiorra noisily entered making Orihime giggled.

"I'm going to go change," said Orihime.

Orihime moved to her bedroom looking inside her closet where she found a nice teal shirt and a pair of white pants. The shirt had a string wrapping around her neck so she had to tie it. Smiling at it Orihime turned around and moved into the living room. Ulquiorra passed her probably to change into his own cloths. Ulquiorra soon returned in blue jeans and a t-shirt. It was still winter so the pair made sure to note inside their head that they would have to wear a jacket before going outiside.

"Are you hungry?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Nope," said Orihime.

"What would you like to do before we go into town?" asked Ulquiorra.

"i dunno," she said," lets just walk."

Ulquiorra nodded his head. Orihime placed on the shoes that were with her gigai. She didn't suspect to have any other shoes so she never bothered to look when she opened the closet. She saw a white jacket though and slipped it on over her arms and zipped it up. Ulquiorra had a slimming hoodie that didn't seem warm but he assured Orihime that he would be fine. The two exited their home. Ulquiorra like the sound of finally being able to say that to himself. Walking hand in hand with Orihime the two caught up for the months missed. Orihime was displeased when she found out Ulquiorra decided to be an indoors person rarely leaving. Though when Ulquiorra told Orihime how proud he was of her it made her blush a deep red. They were now in the centre of town and the two spotted Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo looked angered but it didn't dawn on Orihime why he was angered. The substitute shinigami and the ex 6 espada came up to Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"You are a bastard," said Ichigo.

"Huh?" said ulquiorra shocked.

"You dip stick," said Ichigo," you played us. Ya never really love Orihime if your datin some other girl."

"Um Kuroksaki-san," Orihime piped in," it's me. Orihime...I'm in a gigai."

Ichigo flushed red from embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in town?" asked Ichigo.

"I thought you would of been inform by Rukia or Uruhara," said Ichigo," oh well. I'm back and that is really all that matters."

"Yeah," he said," you should visit Tatsuki. She misses you."

"I should," said Orihime," after I do a few things I'll go to her home and visit. anyway we have to be going it was nice to see you again Kurosaki-kun and Jaegerjaques-kun."

"yeah," said Ichigo.

"Mhmm," said Grimmjow not really interested.

The group of two went their separate ways and Orihime and Ulquiorra walked around for a few hours before Orihime decided it was high time to see Tatsuki. all the way they walked to the house Orihime's body screamed excitement. She missed her friends. With a knock on the door Tatsuki answered the door with a confused look on her face.

"Do I know you?" asked Tatsuki.

Well this is it for now. I am writing a whether to do a romance,. if so its gonna be called sentimental piggy romance since i like that song by L.M.C or its gonna be somewhat action filled and ima call it Ich Tu Dir Weh. I'll prob ask again when ever I get around to writing the last chapter and all. Enjoy Briar is tired since it is almost 11 here and i has school in da morning. So hasta la vista my pretties


	13. Chapter 13

"Tatsuki," said Orihime.

Orihime hugged her childhood friend but in response Tatsuki smashed her fist into Orihime's head.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Tatsuki.

Orihime held her head trying to get the pressure of pain away.

"Ow that hurt," said Orihime

"How do you know who I am?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's me," sid Oprihime," Orihime."

"O...Orihime," Tatsuki said confused," b..but you died in the 't you?"

"Yes," said Orihime," but lets go inside while we have this conversation."

Tatsuki nodded her head and let Orihime inside. Ulquiorra was behind Orihime watching incase the tyrant Tatsuki would attack his Orihime again. They sat in the living room that contained a nice little round coffee table and a nice couch which the three sat on. It was beige colored. The cusions where huge and somewhat hard but comfy.

"Would you two like any tea?" asked Tatsuki.

"No thank you," said Orihime and Ulquiorra.

"So you gonna tell me that story of yours?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yes," said Orihime and nodded," I did die as you all thought. A hollow killed me when I was defensless and then Ulquiorra came and saved me when it wished to eat my soul. Soon after Ulquiorra almost died and I made sure to heal his wounds but before he had come my powers were not working until I wanted to heal him. Rukia let us have a few moments and then I was sent to Soul society but you know where that is. Now I'm a soul reaper in a gigai which is what Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and I now use so human can see us. Typically gigai are used for weaken shinigami or how we now use them when we are on missions. And well I'm here because I'm on a mission with Rukia to secure the safty of this town."

"Oh," said Tatsuki," so do you kick butt?"

"Yes," said Orihime," I do good. I was up against some leuitenants and non lueitenants and faired well when I was training. I got cut up by Renji and some others but I'm all right now. It was a tie though."

"Aw shit that sucks Orihime," said Tatsuki," should of pounded their skulls in."

Orihime laughed," I don't think so. They are my friends in a way and I didn't want to hurt them too badly."

"Well I'm glad your back," said Tatsuki," life hasn't been that fun. So ya back for good?"

"No," said Orihime," only until Rukia and I are summond back. I don't know when it is though."

"Oh," said Tatsuki dissapointed.

Though Tatsuki rarely showed emotions revealing her sadness it showed now. She missed her friend. If possible she wished Orihime were no longer part of the soul society so they could be friends again with less complications such as duties. Orihime noticed the sadness and it hurt her heart. She couldn't just stop being a shinigami. No shinigami is allowed to retire unless for something like family buisness if so they were sent down to this deep containment place. Apparently Kiskue used to run it when he was part of the 13 court guard squad.

"It's okay because me and Ulquiorra are getting married," said Orihime.

Orihime swore she just saw Tatsuki's eyes pop out of her head from the sudden comments that Orihime said.

"What?" said Tatsuki shocked.

"Yeah," said Orihime," I want you to come. It'll probably be held in soul society but I'm sure Kiskue can get you there. Either that or get permission from Ukitake Taicho."

"Yeah you better invite me," said Tatsuki.

Orihime laughed," you're my best friend. I'm pretty sure Chiziru-san doesn't remember the encounterment with Aizen so she wouldn't be able to come."

"Good," said Tatsuki," probably kill yer man out of jealousy."

"I wouldn't let her," said Orihime," so besides me how have you been?"

"Good," said Tatsuki," Ichigo won't let me help with the hollow slaying but he keeps me informed if any danger is near."

"Thats good," said Orihime," he's probably still guilty about showing up late and you and everyone almost getting hurt from Aizen's powerful reitsu."

"Yeah," said Tatsuki," leave it to that idiot to worry over something like that. Damn kid is never gonna change."

"If he did he would probably not be as skilled as he is," said Orihime," he managed to regain his powers pretty quickily."

"Yup," said Tatsuki," made it more fun. Though I don't like his zankpaktou's power. Hard to dodge and man is it powerful. Like a damn hollows cero. Burns like a bitch."

"Yeah," said Orihime," the burn scars Ichigo managed to land on Grimmjow. His back was so bad that you couldn't see his ranking."

Ulquiorra listened to the girls chit chat and was zoning in and out. He wasn't trying to be rude but he wasn't much for chatter. Ulquiorra stayed though because Orihime needed time to spend with her friends and the humans she loved so much. They were a big part of her human life and he would be there at her side no matter what. He loved her. It bugged Ulquiorra that he said that to himsself that he loved her but it made him all tingly inside and happy so it didn't bother him so much.

"Oh my it's getting late," said Tatsuki.

Orihime looked out the window and noticed how the sky had darkened with the slight bit of light while the pear grey clouds took over

"Oh my how long were we talking for?" asked Orihime.

"A long time apparently," said Tatsuki.

"it is 4:32," said Ulquiorra.

"Oh," said Orihime," whats even weird is my soul pager didn't even go off. Well I guess it is time to say goodbye for now. I have to go make dinner."

"Okay," said Tatsuki," remember to visit when your not working okay."

"Kay," said Orihime," promise."

Orihime followed Tatsuki as they were lead to the door. Orihime placed her shoes on and gave Tatsuki a hug before she left. The smile on Orihime's face was big. She enjoyed her visit with Tatsuki. Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's hand making her squeak from the sudden hand in hers. She had almost forgotten Ulquiorra was with her. Looking up at the sky Orihime felt a rain drop hit her nose making her blink.

"Is it raining?" asked Orihime.

"No," said Ulquiorra.

They conituned walking and another rain drop struck Orihime. It had to be raining. Soon enough the rain started pelting down forcing the couple to run in the rain causing them to become more soaked. By the time they got home both Orihime and Ulquiorra looked like drowned kittens. Their hair clung to their bodies along with there clothing. Ulquiorra pulled Orihime inside the house and the removed their shoes. Ulquiorra took Orihime to the bathroom where he removed her wet clothing from her. Though she had stopped him at first.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked shocked.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in these cold cloths," said Ulquiorra.

Orihime blushed and as her shirt was being placed over her head Orihime removed her pants and unclipping her bra. She moved to Ulquiorra tenderly taking off the hoodie and moving the shirt. She was now kneeling in front of Ulquiorra her hands on his chest. Her face inching towards him. Orihime nuzzled her cheeck in the side of the neck giving him a kiss.

"Lets take a shower," said Orihime.

"Okay," said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stood up so he could manage to take off his pants and boxers and Orihime her undergarments. Ulquiorra moved to turn on the tap and pull the tap so it would have water squirting out from the nozzle up top instead of the bottom. Testing the water with his fingers when Ulquiorra thought the water was an accepting tempertature he and Orihime stepped inside. The water splashing against Orihime's backside as she held onto Ulquiorra. Her lips touched his.

"Love you," Orihime said.

"Love you too," said Ulquiorra

Orihime moved sidways and placed Ulquiorra into the hot spray of water.

"Warm up," said Orihime and smiled.

"Thank you," said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra hugged Orihime close to his body having her large breasts press against his chest. Kissing Orihime's neck his hand was placed on her cheek and he smiled at her. His other hand was placed against her back holding Orihime in hand that was on Orihime's cheek moved to the shampoo. Ulquiorra moved his other hand away from Orihime to place the shampoo in his hand and began running it through Orihime's silver hair. The suds forming and soon washing away as the water sprayed against it running down her body and flowing into the drain. Orihime decided she was sleeping in her soul form tonight since it was more cozy than this gigai. She watched as Ulquiorra began to wash his hair having the suds in the black hair of his. Smiling Orihime grabbed some conditioner and ran it through her hair and then placed her hair in the spray so it would be cleansed. Handing the conditioner to Ulquiorra Orihime found an appropriate scent for them to use for body wash. Orihime took a sponge and ran her fingers through the sponge forming the suds and began to wash Ulquiorra's pale white chest and over the muscles. Ulquiorra watched as Orihime watched her clean him and the bubbles that disappeared. Then continued to watch as she washed herself. Ulquiorra hugged Orihime and kissed her sweetly. The kiss was soon ruined by the cold rush of water that hit their backs. Ulquiorra was the first to react and turned off the water and moved aside the curtain so he could grab towels for them to dry off. After Orihime finished she began to walk into her bedroom. Placing on pajamas and then grabbing her mod soul pill and moved into her gigai form.

"Hi," said Orihime.

"Hi," said the gigai," what are my orders?"

"There are none," said Orihime," I just wanted to be in a more cozzy form. You can take the guest room. I'll get any hollows tonight."

"Okay," said the gigai.

Orihime's gigai began to walk out of the room as Ulquiorra entered wearing a towel that rid low on his hips. The gigai saw and blushed a bright red from embarressment and looked away. Orihime laughed and began to move out of her soul reaper uniform. Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as she was now in her panties and bra but then turned around. Orihime heard a thud but then felt arms around her. Ulquiorra snapped open the back of her bra and slipped if off of Orihime. Moving her orange hair out of the way Ulquiorra kissed the back of her neck making Orihime shiver. Turning Orihime around Ulquiorra faced her and for the first time Orihime noticed him in his espada form. Her hand moved up and her index finger traced the espada ranking tattoo.

"Your beautiful," said Ulquiorra," though I love you for you. You're smart, kind and caring."

"And I love you," said Orihime," you are strong, you love me for me and your are sweet as candy."

Ulquiorra smiled and hugged Orihime closer.

"Lets go to bed," said Ulquiorra.

Orihime was picked up by Ulquiorra and she giggled as he carried her the short distance. She was placed on the bed having Ulquiorra's hand beside Orihime's side and he dipped his head down and kissed Orihime. Orihime's hands slipped around Ulquiorra's neck and she pulled his close forcing the towel that was wrapped around his hips slip off. Ulquiorra was now sitting on Orihime's lap and his erect member against her stomach. Kissing Orihime's neck Ulquiorra leaned forward having her lean back on the bed. Her orange hair surrounding her body. Ulquiorra kissed a trail up and down her stomach having Orihime shiver from the pleasure given to her. Orihime moved down and flipped Ulquiorra moving closer. Her lips kissing his hipbone . Her tongue flicked out to lick Ulquiorra's length nipping at certain parts to make Ulquiorra moan and place his fingers in her hair to hold her there. Her lips finally clasped down and she began to suck. Ulquiorra arching his back . Orihime humming a moan around his erected cock as she took him in even more. Ulquiorra didn't know what he wanted to do. Cum right now or make love to Orihime. Both equally favorable. His body told him sine his fingers grasped Orihime and pulled her up so he could manage to kiss her fully on the lips while managing to manuvour the Orihime underneath him. His arms slipping around the back of her neck as he murmmered reasons on why he loved Orihime. Ulquiorra moved his fingers down Orihime's stomach and lit a path of firey pleasure. Sliding a digit inside Orihime which in turn made her gasp from pleasure and close her eyes as he put his finger in and out. Orihime soon joining in the rythm that Ulquiorra had created.

"Please," whispered Orihime.

Orihime wanted more and Ulquiorra knew she did but did not do as she wished. Only to see her face as it was stricken with the orgasm she was expierincing. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side to kiss her neck and.

"Pleasure Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered again.

"Maybe," Ulquiorra teased.

"Don't be so mean," she pouted.

"Okay," he said.

Ulquiorra removed his finger and began to grind up against Orihime a few times before he decided to enter Orihime. Orihime made a half gasp half moaning noise and clung to Ulquiorra as he pumped forward. His hips rocking back and forth. Orihime rocked back meeting each one of Ulquiorra's thrusts. Her lips on Ulquiorra's neck kissing him in numerous spots until she settled for his lips. Their breathing ragged. Soon after Ulquiorras hot seed filled inside her. Ulquiorra managing to moan loudly as he continued to move in and out of Orihime. Orihime barely managing to speak. Ulquiorra fell on top of Orihime both of their bodies somewhat sweaty. Orihime closed her eyes.

"Love you," Orihime whispered.

"Back at you," sadi Ulquiorra breathless.

The two fell asleep in the land of dreams not caring about the future or the past but about now. Ulquiorra finally received peace and teh luxury of love and it filled his heart with joy. Nothing could possibly go it?

heh heh heh i love the last sentence. sorry i haven't updated in a while lost internet and managed to find some internet :D anyways hope you like it I did. I'm not telling what the last sentence means. jsut foreshadowing. Anyways I found out how my sequel would play out but I can't tell anyone what it is about for awhile so yeah. It's going to be called Sentimental Piggy Romance.


	14. Chapter 14

A few months had passed as Orihime took residence in the world of the living. Though today was different than any other day. Orihime woke up to feel bile rising from her stomach forcing her to roll out of bed as quickily as possible and run to the bathroom were puke began to come out of her mouth.

"Ugh," Orihime whined.

Orihime wasn't feeling good it was weird since she had not eaten any bad food to get food poisining. Sighing she let it slide and went to brush her teeth and put mouth wash in her mouth then she went to the cabinet to feel her tempertaute. After a few minutes of having the thermometer under her tongue it beeped and said that her temperature was normal. She wasn't sick but she wasn't feeling well either. Ulquiorra walked into the bathroom and hugged Orihime.

"Morning beautiful," whispered Ulquiorra.

"Morning," said Orihime.

Again Orihime felt sickness run through her and pried herself away from Ulquiorra and moved to the toilet where she moved the hair out of her face and puked again. Ulquiorra made a face of disguist. The human body was so nasty.

"Are you okay?" asked Ulquiorra.

Once Orihime had stopped puking and wiped a piece of toilet paper over her mouth she looked at Ulquiorra.

"I think so," said Orihime," I took my temperature but it say I don't have a fever but I don't feel good."

"Make an appointment with your doctor then," said Ulquiorra," I'll go with you if you want."

"Okay," said Orihime.

Orihime brushed her teeth once more and hoped this wouldn't happen again. Then she was off to the phone where she called a dotor. Orihime called Ichigo. He was a soul reaper but he was currently in medical school now so maybe he could help her.

"Hello?" asked Ichigo.

"Hi," said Orihime.

"Oh hello Orihime," said Ichigo.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Orihime.

"Sure," Ichigo replied.

"I woke up to throwing up," said Orihime," but I took my temperature and I don't have a fever or anyhting. I feel fine now but I don't think I have food poisoning. I know the symptoms of food poisoning but I don't think I have it."

Ichigo chuckled," Orihime why don't you stop by my place. Show up in soul form okay."

"O..Okay," said Orihime worried.

"Bring Ulquiorra too," said Ichigo.

"Mhmm," said Orihime," thank you Kurosaki-san."

"No problem," said Ichigo," see you soon."

"See you soon," said Orihime.

Orihime hung up the phone and took out a mod soul pill and was now in her soul reaper uniform.

"Stay here," said Orihime.

"Okay," saiad the gigai.

Orihime saw Ulquiorra and took his hand.

"Kuroksai-san said we should go see him," said Orihime.

"Okay," said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra had went into his soul form and had his gigai so sit beside Orihime's.

"If anyone comes here don't anwser it," said Ulquiorra," even if it is Tatsuki."

"Okay," said the gigai's.

Orihime and Ulquiorra left the house and Orihime held on to Ulquiorra's hand tightly since he was using sonido and Orihime wasn't quick enough to keep up speed. It wasn't too long until they reached Ichigo's house. Orihime knocked on the door and was greeted by Grimmjow.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Grimmjow.

"Kuroksaki-san told us to come here," replied Orihime.

"Okay what ever," said Grimmjow," yo Ichigo Orihime and Ulquiorra are here!"

"Okay!" yelled Ichigo," tell em to come to the living room then!"

"You know where to go," said Grimmjow.

The two nodded their heads and walking into the house Ichigo and Grimmjow were currently renting out. Orihime moved into the living room to see Ichigo with a ton of books surrounding him.

"Might wanna sit down for this," said Ichigo," come here Orihime."

Orihime sat beside Ichigo and was shocked when Ichigo touched her stomach.

"Just as I thought," said Ichigo," congradualtions Orihime and Ulquiorra. Welcome to parenthood."

"What?" said Ulquiorra shocked.

Grimmjow began to laugh," aw too fucking funny."

Orihime turned to Ulquiorra with not a look of suprise but one of happiness.

"I'm gonna be a dad," Ulquiorra whispered.

"Ya no shit," said Grimmjow.

"Shut up Grimmjow you being here kind of ruines it," said Ulquiorra.

"No it doesn't," said Orihime.

Orihime looked down at her stomach. A mom. She was going to be a mom and she vowed to be a good one. Not like the one her parents were. Before they died her brother Sora had rescued her from them. He said they were dangerous so he was like her parent. Then she learned later on they had died in a car crash and she was almost truely alone.

"Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah?" asked Orihime.

"You might want to tell your captain so you can be put off medical relief for awhile," said Ichigo," I doubt a preganant lady is good for battling hollows"

"Yeah," said Orihime.

A tear slid down orihime's cheek.

"Don't cry," said Ulquiorra.

"They're tears of happiness," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra hugged Orihime.

"They'll probably try to kill me if I go to the Soul society with you so I'll stay here and wait for your return," said Ulquiorra

"Okay," said Orihime disappointed.

Orihime opened the senkiamon. Since she was able to as a soul reaper and moved through the precipete world. Using flash step ever few minutes. She was worried how her captain would respond. The soul society wasn't pleased about her and Ulquiorra or Grimmjow and Ichigo but they would have to accept it since Orihime wanted Ulquiorra to be able to be in the soul society while she could still do some small missions while not having to worry about her childs safety. Orihime didn't want to be in the world of the living. Doctors couldn't examine her but Unuhana could since they were in soul form and not human form. Orihime thought it would be dangerous to have a child in the world of the living that was half hollow half soul reaper. That coulld attract hollows to attack her child. No one would harm he or she. Once Orihime saw an opening for her she entered it and made it in soul society. It was currently day time and a few soul reapers were walking about. Orihime moverd to squad 13 barracks. Knocking on captain Ukitake's door.

"Who is it?" asked the captain.

"Orihime Inoue," said Orihime," permission to enter."

The door opened and Ukitake stood their.

"Of couse," said the captain.

"thank you," said Orihime.

"What brings you here?" asked Ukitake," aren't you suppose to be with Rukia in the world of the living."

"Yes," said Orihime," but well I have some news."

"Oh," said the captain," what is it?"

"Well," said Orihime," I was wondering if I am able to stop my soul reaper duties for a while since I found out I'm with child."

"Oh that's wonderful!" exclaimed the captain.

Orihime had learned the captain loved children and was told by Ichigo that Ukitake's zankpakutou were twin children.

"I'll go tell Yamamoto," said Ukitake.

"Well that's not just it," said Orihime," even after the kid is born Ulquiorra wouldn't be able to see him or her unless he lived her. I want him to help raise this child so I can start my duties again. Doing simple tasks for a year or so and then do regular missions."

"Oh," said the captain," I'll try but you know I'm going to need help with someone to back me up."

"Renji!" said Orihime," get Renji. He said he would help me out since Rukia told him he had too. We never really got Byukuya on our side so don't bother with him."

"You are going to have to come to," said Ukitake.

"Really?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah," said Ukitake," now lets find Renji. The man is probably in his barracks."

Orihime nodded their head and they left with his lueitenants walking behind them squabbling about who was more devoted to their captain. Ukitake and Orihime having small conversations typically and then they met up with Renji.

"Renji!" called Orihime.

The red haired tattoo'd Shinigami turned around.

"Orihime?" questioned Renji," you're back. Does that mean Rukia is back too?"

"No," said Orihime," remember what Rukia told you you had to help me out with a while back?"

"Yeah," he replied," about Ulquiorra right?"

"Yeah," said Orihime," well I kind of need him in the soul society for a while cause well...I'm pregnant."

Renji began to choke probably on his own spot and his eyes bugged out.

"Whoa!" said Renji.

"Yeah," said Orihime and chuckled," so you going to back up me and Ukitake?"

"Yeah," said Renji," or else Rukia is going to kick my ass."

Orihime laughed," Well come on we're going to squad 1 right now."

"Fun," said Renji and rolled his eyes.

"Come on," said Orihime.

The leuitenants, Orihime and the captain began their walk to the head captains office. The dread in Orihime's body was rolling off her body. Easily sensed in her reitsu. What fear was set throughout the entire walk and once they were there Orihime held her breath as Ukitake knocked.

"Squad 13 Ukitake and my lueitants along with Orihime Inoue of squad 13 and Renji Abari squad 6 permission to enter?" asked Ukitake.

The door creeked open and the five contniued to walk until they made it to the office. They all bowed.

"Why is that you are here squad 13?" asked Yamamoto," are you trying to punish Renji Abari."

"No," said Ukitake," this is about Orihime."

"Yes and what about her?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well you see it's also involving that espada boy too."

"Spit it out I'm not getting and younger," said Yamamoto.

"She's carrying his child and Orihime wanted to know if after he or she is born if Ulquiorra is able to be there so she can still do her soul reaper missions?" said Ukitake.

Yamamoto's eyes slightly opened

"And Renji Abari is here to say that the espada boy should be here too," said Ukitake," because if he is here then Orihime can easily start to do her mission sooner since she won't have to worry about the childs safety in the soul society as she would in the world of the living."

"No," said Yamamoto.

"Please sir," begged Orihime," I'll do anything to have Ulquiorra stay here. Well almost anything as long as it doesn't hurt me or my future family."

"Hmmmm," said Yamamoto.

"Please," Orihime whispered.

"Quiet!" said Yamamoto," the only way that espada can stay is that if your child or any other future shinigami hollow hybrids automatically join the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. After they go through about the year or so of the academy. No butts about it or else you may as well go to the world of the living."

Orihime stared at the head captain.

"Y..Yes sir," said Orihime.

She was nervous.

"Very well," said Yamamoto," there are certain rules for the _espada_. He may not use his garganta. Either will those hybrids. He can't stay directly in your barracks so you might as well build a house so get on that too. No way am I having an old enemy near us. I'll send you a hell butterfly if any other ideas occur to me. If any of these rules are broken you are banished from soul society unless you have a legitemet reason, "

Orihime nodded her head," Thank you head captain."

"Now leave," said Yamamoto.

The pair left using flashstep and Orihime fled the quickest out of all of them since she did not want to be in those barrack anymore. Squad one was the scariest for Orihime. She had not once seen any regular soul reapers with squad one badges on their uniforms so she just guessed that the only squad 1 was the head captain and his leuitenant. Orihime turned to her captain.

"I'll head to the world of the living," said Orihime," I'm sure I can find a place safe enough in the rukon district that is unoccupied for when I come here or just use Shigeru. Her wind could sculp out house stuff I guess. putting it together will be the hard part."

"Rukia will probably make me help," Renji complained.

"She's my friends that is why," said Orihime.

Ukitake went to the senkaimon with Orihime along with Renji since he was going to the world of the living anyways. The two left and when they got to the world of the living Orihime was greeted by Ulquiorra.

"I'll see you later Renji," said Orihime," tell Rukia I say hi and don't tell her the news I wanna tell her by myself."

Renji left the couple and Orihime smiled and kissed Ulquiorra on the lips.

"He said yes," said Orihime.

Orihime placed her hand on the buldge on her stomach and Ulquiorra covered his hand over Orihime's.

"We can be a family," said Orihime.

"Yes," said Ulquiorra.

A single tear slid down Ulquiorra's cheek. He was about to be a father. Orihime pulled out her phone and got a hold of all her friends and they were all meeting at her house.

A few hours later

Tatsuki, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow all stood in her living room. Ichigo grinning since he already knew the news and same with Renji.

"I'm pregnant!" announced Orihime.

Uryuu's eyes popped out of his head and then he looked at Ulquiorra. Chad opened his eyes slightly.

"Congradulations," said Chad.

Tatsuki ran up and hugged her best friend along with Rukia hugging Orihime.

"You're gonna be a great mom," said Tatsuki," but you know he or she better be seeing auntie or I will get Kiskue to send me to Soul Society and I will find you."

Orihime laughed," I know."

Grimmjow was bored of the scene and began to leave. Fuck this shit he was going to a bar and was going to drink it up. Ichigo tried to follow but Grimmjow turned to him.

"Don't follow," said Grimmjow," stay with your friends."

Ichigo had hurt in his eyes but like Grimmjow cared right now. Grimmjow hated being around the substitute shinigami group for some odd reason. Maybe because he didn't belong but Grimmjow would never admit that out loud. Grimmjow took his car and drove out to Tokyo. It was about sixish by the time he arrived and he went to a hotel for a pit stop and got a room and all. He then went to the bar. He didn't care what it was called but once he got their he began to engulf as much alcohol as his wallet would allow. After the seventh large beer and many mixed drink Grimmjow spotted a woman with yellow eyes and beautiful bronze hair. She gave Grimmjow a dazzling smile and walked over to Grimmjow. Her arms wrapping around his neck and placing her body on his lap.

"Hello there," the women whispered.

"Hello," responded Grimmjow.

"Wanna go somewhere secluded?" the woman asked.

"I have a hotel room," said Grimmjow.

"That'll do," responded the woman.

"What's your name?" asked Grimmjow.

"Hazel," said the women," and yours."

"Grimmjow," breathed Grimmjow while kissed Hazel behind the ear.

"Well Grimm lets go to that hotel room," she said.

Grimmjow nodded his head and the two made it to the hotel room. Grimmjow hitting a table and knocking over a lamp in the process of trying to take off his shirt.

"Mmm mmm mm," said Hazel as she licked her lips.

Grimmjow removed his pants and was now in his boxers and gently pushed Hazel down on the bed where he kissed her neck and her breasts. Her very large breasts. Kissing everywhere down her body making the woman shudder beneath his touch. Grimmjow nipped at her inner thigh making her slightly yelp. Hazel was wearing jean short shorts and a tube top so it made it easy for him to kiss every part of her body. Grimmjow moved up to kiss her lips and fumbled with the button of her jeans but finally managed to remove her from her pants and underwear all at the same time. Grimmjows cock trobbed at the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. Hazel held the fabric of Grimmjows boxers before she slide them down having Grimmjow kick them away. Her body moved down until he felt her mouth on his cock. Her tongue moving back and forth and the feel of the metal ball rolling up and down made Grimmjow moan loudly.

"Oh God that feels too good," moaned Grimmjow.

"Oh you haven't felt anything yet," said Hazel.

Every other second Hazel would make Grimmjow's pleasure escalate or drop very low and then have it sky rocket. If hazel continued to do Grimmjow knew for sure he wouldn't last long. Pulling Hazel up Grimmjow positioned himself right before entering her. Hazel gasped and held on to Grimmjow's shoulders. Her hips bucking forward. Grimmjow moved forward and he could hear the whispered pleas of Hazel for it to be more harder. Grimmjow could feel a ball rolling up and down his erection and he tilted his head back. Hazel's breathing coming in short breaths.

"You got that pierced too," he groaned.

"Oh yeah," said Hazel.

It didn't take Grimmjow too long before he was leaning closer to cumming. When Grimmjow did it felt so fucking amazing. His moan and groan was caught between his throat but Hazel's was not. When Grimmjow had finally stopped releasing he pulled Hazel close to him and snuggled her closer. The next time he woke up Hazel was still there and staring at him. Her yellow eyes looking up at him.

"Hey," she breathed.

Soul reaper.

"You're a soul reaper," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah," said Hazel," s- Oh shit your that espada. Crap crap crap crap crap I banged an espada. A gay one too. Oh shit."

"Calm down Hazel," said Grimmjow," for one I was drunk and so where you. Two I doubt anything will go bad."

"O...Okay," said Hazel.

There were tears in her eyess.

"Lets just never speak of this again," said Grimmjow," Ichigo will never know and it'll all be good."

"O..Okay," sniffeled Hazel," I'm so sorry. I take care of this district but I doubt you willl ever meet me again."

"same," said Grimmjow and got up," stay here for the rest of the day if you like i was only staying here for one night."

"Okay," said Hazel.

Grimmjow was surprised that he was not experiencing a hang over from the amount of alcohol that entered his system let alone alcohol poisoning. Sighing he searched for his clothing and put on his cloths on. He took his keys and went to pay for his one night at the hotel and the lamp. He left for his car and when he saw his reflection he gave it a look of shame. He did that.

"I can't believe i fucked a woman," he whispered to himself.

Grimmjow drove home. He would pay for this later on he knew it but it wouldn't matter until the time came.

:) ooooooooooooooo. Had fun writing this :) enjoy.

Bad grimmy though. banging a girl and ya i didn't put much discrpition into that since it was well sex. a quickie a one night stand so yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

The last chapter so yeah. but dont worry sequeal

Orihime had given birth two months ago in the soul society. She had a stunning boy whom she named Toichi. If it was a girl she would have named her Jinnosuke. The boy had a single red line on each eye running from his tear ducs to his jaw line like his father along with black hair. However his eyes were a shimmering red. Orihime smiled as she held her son in a rocking chair that had been a gift from Byukuya. Yamamoto had not been so harsh on her about getting back to her duties and she didn't mind one bit. Orihime was glad to be a mother and even more ecstatic to see how well Ulquiorra was coping with it. Tatsuki had stayed for a week and didn't want to leave Toichi. She said he was the cutest thing ever and couldn't wait for him to grow up so he could come to the world of the living and visit her. It was currently January 14th and Toichi was born on October had even got their house done. Shigeru was in her manifest form which was either a shado, wind, lightning but with a shape, fire with a shape of a human body and shimmering ice with a human body. Though usually Shigeru was in her wind form. Building their house in the forrest where Orihime and Rukia first trained. It was amazing and outstanding. When Orihime was only a four months preganant. The dress was beautiful elegant white gown. Ulquiorra wore a black tuxudo with those barely noticable grey lines down it with a red tie. He looked so gorgous and he even showed off his dazzling smile that he only gave to Orihime. Grimmjow was Ulquiorra's best man and as a joke Grimmjow thought they shoulld get Szayl since he was a statue. Grimmjow thought he'd make a great gift. Tatsuki was Orihime's bride maid of course. Yuzu was the flower girl since they had learned about soul society and all a while ago. Karin just sat in the stands bored and wishing she were able to see the hockey game. Since Orihime didn't have a a father she had Kiskue walk down the isle with her. It surprised Orihime that Yamamoto had Kiskue allowed in soul society. Life was going good.

Though all was not good for everyone. Ichgio and Grimmjow were currently Ichigo studying and Grimmjow making something to eat. The bell rang and Ichigo jumped at the chance to stop studying for a moment.

"I'll get it," announced Ichigo.

Ichigo walked to the door. Opeing it he saw small fragile child in a basket wrapped around in a blue blanket where there was a note.

_Dear Grimmjow,_

_It's me. You know that girl from the bar and hotel. The soul reaper. I'm sorry to put you on the spot but this one night stand we had because we were drunk came to haunt us. I named him Haruki and gave him your last name. I only found it out from another soul reaper. Haruki will never know about me got it? I already feel like an idiot for having sex with a god damn esapda who was 1. Gay and 2. A previous enemy for soul society. Yamamoto is the only one who knows I gave birth to him and captain Unohana but if anyone asks who gave birth to Haruki they wil respond by saying they do not know. I couldn't go through with aborting him. I may seem mean but I'm not so cruel as to kill it off without well you knowing you could be a dad. Do what ever you want with him I really don't care .He's half soul reaper half hollow. I'm sorry...Okay I'm not really sorry only feeling bad since I'm putting you on the spot. I feel even worse since I don't really love him. Please don't get angry and kill me. I want to live in peace. Haruki was born December 13 so he isn't that old. He didn't really enjoy my prescene anyways so maybe he'll like your parenthood and please treat him well. _

_From well you know who._

Ichigo looked at the child in the basket. Blue hair exactly like Grimmjow's but not the same color. Yellow golden eyes that were luminous. Ichigo picked up the child because he began to squirm and make a cry of protest. Ichigo was angered by the fact that Grimmjow had done that to him but the child he held in his arms was soothing. Ichigo was good with children and didn't mind them so when he heard Grimmjow Ichigo turned around. ichigo sent a death glare towards Grimmjow but then looked down to the child that was in his arms.

"Oh shit," said Grimmjow.

"Read the note," said Ichigo," nice soul reaper you fucked right?"

Grimmjow snatched the paper and began to read it. His eyes moving from right to left. When Grimmjow finished he stared blankly at the paper and then his son.

"What a bitch," said Grimmjow," leaving me with the kid."

"Grimmjow you..you idiot," said Ichigo," if any reason for her to be a bitch it's because she said she is embarrassed of your son AND the fact that she doesn't even love him. You're going to rasie Haruki. A parent who is human would never be able to raise this kid. "

"You mad?" asked Grimmjow.

"No shit," said Ichigo" I'm peeved because you couldn't even tell me and your son did and his mother ended up telling me about your dirty little secret."

Haruki began to cry and Ichigo moved up and down to sooth the child. In attemp to stop him from crying.

"Shhh," said Ichigo," here Grimmjow take your kid."

Ichigo handed a shocked Grimmjow his son and surprisingly Grimmjow managed to hold the Haruki without even dropping him. Grimmjow trying to hold Haruki like Ichigo did. Haruki had stopped crying and instead let out a yawn with a big O and rested his head on Grimmjow's chest. Slowly beginning to fall asleep.

"I'll forgive you on one condition," said Ichigo.

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Grimmjow.

"Keep him," said Ichigo.

"What?" said Grimmjow.

"You heard me," said Ichigo," keep him and I'll forgive you. "

Grimmjow sighed," I can't believe I'm doing this but okay. I don't want to but I'm doing this for you ya know."

"Good," said Ichigo.

Ichigo picked up the basket and followed Grimmjow into the house where they sat in the living room. Grimmjow and Ichigo playing with Haruki once he had woken up from his nap. The kid could smile at this age and hold up his head so that was good. Ichigo took Haruki and told Grimmjow he had to go by diapers, a crib, formula, bottles and baby whipes. Grimmjow grumbled about it and did so. Grimmjow no matter what decided to love his son since Hazel didn't and because Grimmjow never had parents of his own. As a human yes but he had been a hollow for so long he forgot the memories or even why he died.

Life for the two espadas would get quiet interesting. Being parents to a son. how life would unroll they did not know but all their mistakes had been forgaven and forgotten. Each had a life full of raising a child, dealing with fights and the fact that Ichigo and Orihime were so close. Rivalry or quarrls between the two were one of them would end up covered in bruises and cuts. Does having soul reaper and a hollow child make it easier for the parents? Well only time would tell.

Corny ending since tutti i miei sbgali means all m mistakes. anyways next story is about haruki and toichi. its called sentimetla piggy romance. it's going to say Orihime on it and Grimmjow but only because they are the parents of the hyrbids. anyways i hope you fans read it. the two hybrids willo be at age 16 also sorry for the short epilogue. see you until next time.

~Briar~


End file.
